Diary Burnt
by foxhana
Summary: [Ruhana] Hanamichi tricks Rukawa into loving him so that Haruko would give him up. All these he wrote it in his diary. As he falls in love and Rukawa finds out, he was thrown out of their house and hurt badly with mental disorder.[COMPLETE]
1. A Bad Dream

Prologue

"Do'ahou"

"Teme kitsune! What did you say? Say that again if you dare!" Hanamichi said as he held up his fist in the face of Rukawa.

"AAHOU!"

Hanamichi winced as Rukawa's loud voice pierced his ears and, thinking of killing the fox, he lashed out with his right leg to kick Rukawa's groin, but a hand caught it and he was pulled into a deep passionate kiss. "Te…me … ru … r … rukawa … mmpphhffff…" 

Rukuwa began to trailed his kisses down…and down…. " Ah… rukawa… ka… kaede… ahh…" 

"Ah… ah… ahhh. AARHH! TEME KITSUNE!" The moan of pleasure became a shout of angryness.

Hanamichi woke up with a start. "Gosh, what a dream. That damn kitsune, hmpf! I must beat him!" Looking to the ceiling, and felt a warm bright light shining on him, as if something special was about to happened.


	2. The Molest

Diary Burnt 

Title: Diary Burnt

Author: Foxhana

Genre: Yaoi. Haruko bashing, Rukawa bashing (if you think so^^)

Pairing: RuHana, Mitko, SenYou and might turn to SenHanaYou

Disclaimer: what every other authors would say

Comments: I know that the beginning is a little boring ^^;;; but please bare with it, there's more to it ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 1

Feeling the sunlight shining on him, Hanamichi thought " I must beat the hell out of the kitsune today, so that Haruko-chan won't go gaga over him again. He imagined himself and Haruko lovingly eating a roasted Rukawa. [Strange, and what is that good feeling coming to me? It just feels so near…maybe its…Haruko…]

Youhei sighed and continued walking to school with Hanamichi. [That baka is thinking of her again…]

Suddenly, Youhei saw a bicycle coming his way. He ran a few metres away from Hanamichi who was… still thinking of Haruko. "Hanamichi look out for…" Before he could finish his sentence, both Hanamichi and the bicycle them collided.

[ARH! Who is that so idiotic to…arh! Could it be Haruko-chan? That's right! This is the feeling that I am having all the morning.] He turned around and was about to apologize when he saw who it was. "YOU! Kitsune! How dare you crash into me? Don't you ever open your eyes when you ride your bicycle?"

"…"

"How dare you not answer the tensai?" 

He pounced on Rukawa and beat him to a pulp. Soon the two of them turn into a huge ball of smoke. Suddenly Rukawa's head pop out of the smoke saying, 

"Do'ahou" and then went back in. 

Another head pops out "HOW DARE YOUUUUUUUU!" The head went back in and the huge ball of smoke turns even bigger. 

Mitsui and Ryota, who were standing by the side and watching the show, whispered to each other. 

"Wow I don't understand how Akagi can see through that thick smoke." 

"Yeah but he's the gori you know." 

"Itee…gori…." 

"Extra 50 rounds for the two of you during practice!" 

"Hmpf" 

"Ahou" 

Catching the glare Akagi was directing at Sakuragi, Youhei hurriedly slung an arm around his best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Hanamichi, lets get back to class."   
  
As they walked away, Yohei frowned slightly and thought back to what he thought he might have just witnessed.   
  
"Strange, was that a smile on Rukawa?"

Rukawa looked at Hanamichi's retreating back [That ahou doesn't even know what I am thinking] He smirked. [And what is that Youhei having his arms on MY Hana's shoulder?] He snorted as he walked to the principal office. [Money does it all!]

--

The next day in class, Hanamichi looked at Haruko again with a dreamy smile. 

"Class, we have a new student in our class. Well, not that new as I know that you all recognize him. As a drop in his academic results, he had been transferred from class 1-7 to out class, 1-10. I am very sure that all of you would welcome him. He is Rukawa Kaede."

Hanamichi who was looking at Haruko, jerked his head to the student as he heard the name the teacher had spoken out loud. [Rukawa Kaede?] 

"…" Rukawa gave a small smirk where nobody could see.

"Arhh! You baka kitsune! How dare you intrude my class? Is it because Haruko is in this class?"

[Baka, it's because you are in this class]

Hanamichi took Rukawa by the collar and shook him hard until he passed out. "Baka kitsune! Is it? Is it? Is it? Tell me!" 

The boys in the class are cheering for them to fight. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The girls are tearing out papers of their exercise books and roll them up into a ball to throw at Hanamichi.

The teacher banged his textbook for class at the blackboard. "Stop it all of you! And you! Sakuragi Hanamichi!" The teacher used the same textbook and smacked his the back of his head "You take Rukawa to the sick bay immediately without any delay or I will suspend you for playing basketball for the rest of your life in school!"

Hanamichi growled. "What?" 

The teacher took out a red card "Aa…yes sir…" Unable to protest anymore, he dragged a happy Rukawa to the sick bay and threw him on the bed and went back to class.

-- During Practice--

"Damn that Rukawa…" He went on grumbling about the usual like Rukawa and of course, the gori.

"Ahou."

"Teme kitsune!"

He received two smacks on the head while Rukawa received one.

"Itee…. Gori…." Another fist landed on his head. 

"RUN NOW!" 

Hanamichi obeyed. "Stupid gori. Why does he have to hit me 3 times on the head and that baka kitsune once? Hmpf … biased…"

Akagi, remembering Anzai Sensei's suggestion yesterday when he had a talk with him about Hanamichi, he put it to use. "Alright, separate yourselves into two groups and start playing. You are given 2 minutes to discuss who you want to team up with."

Rukawa looked at Hanamichi. [Hmm… I will go to Hana-kun's team, wait, but if I go to his team, he will change teams and I will not be able to have any chance to move on him. Maybe if it would work even better if I go on the opposite team.] He smirked and made up his mind on the opposite team to Hanamichi. 

"Baka kitsune what are you looking at the tensai like that? Do you want to fight? You baka kit-" A sixth bump on his head. "Itee… This is the sixth gori punch today… stupid kitsune." 

"Stop your nonsense and get ready you big baka!" 

"Hmpf"

--

On the second half of the game, Rukawa made a faked move and avoided Mitsui. He ran towards Hanamichi with a small smirk on his face. [hehehe] 

On the other hand, [Stupid fox, what's wrong with him today? Kept bumping into me. Hmpf! (Recalls Rukawa 'accidentally' bumping into is buttocks with his buttocks He must be thinking of knocking me down.) And why is he touching me so softly if he's bumping into me? Arh! That is even better! Arh! I'm blushing! Hehehe I should blush harder in order for my plan to work.] He smirked. [Nya hahaha! The tensai is a tensai. Here he comes!]

On the other side of he court, Ayako standing with her paper fan was scratching her chin. [What is wrong with Rukawa today? Strange… could it be he like Sakuragi? Nonono no way he would like him. But the glances he give Sakuragi everytime in the locker room when he took off his top…that would be since… day 1 of basketball practice!?! Hm…] Nodding her head finally understanding what was going on. 

Akagi looked at the girl going a shade of pink beside him. "What?" 

Ayako jerked away from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh nothing important Akagi." 

As Rukawa jumped forward to 'attempt' a dunk, Hanamichi jumped too. [What is that kitsune doing? Gosh I'm going to fall! He's gonna crash into me! Arh! I know! I will take this chance and kiss him on the lips. Wahahahaha!] Right after his thoughts ended, Rukawa crashed into him. 

The whole team rush forward to see Rukawa in contact not only body but lips to lips with a blushing Hanamichi. 

"ARH! Rukawa you hentai! That was my first kiss you stupid kitsune!" 

And on the verge of tears, he pushed Rukawa up and ran a out of the court.

Rukawa, being the block of ice he is, stood up to take the ball and throw a shot into the hoop as if nothing had happened. [Do'ahou that was my first kiss too and I am giving it to you… ahou.] He smiled inwardly.

As the practice was ending, Hanamichi is still not back. Akagi decided to end early. "All right, that's all for today!" 

A very unlike Rukawa zoomed to packed his bag and zoomed out of the locker room immediately. Everyone's hair was at the direction at where he last 'zoomed'. 

"Strange, why is Rukawa in such a rush?" Ryota pokes Mitsui in the ribs 

"Maybe it's because of just now they both… kissed." [I wonder what would happened if Min-kun and I were to swap places with them…] Mitsui gave an obvious goofy smile. 

"Yeah I guess so…and why are you smiling like that?" 

"Huh? What? Nothing!" 

"If you are thinking of my Ayako then you better forget it." Mitsui sweatdropped. 

"I wouldn't even dare…" [I still think glasses is better than that fan…]

TBC


	3. The Confession and Acceptance in a rush

Chapter 2

-- Basketball court near Hanamichi's house --

Hanamichi sat under the hoop with his best friend thinking about what happened just now. [Wow… he kissed me… but…well…at least my plan works, hehehe]. He started day dreaming about him and Haruko doing all the things a couple do with a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

Youhei looked at his friend and sweatdrop.

"Hanamichi, Oi, Earth to Hanamichi" 

He jerked his head to Youhei "WHAT?"

"Man cool down… lets talk before you day dream again with your Haruko."

"That dream of mine is going to come true" 

Sighing "You're not going to let that idiotic plan of yours go on right?"

Turning his head looking at Youhei, "Yes I am, I mean why not? He crashed into me almost every morning lets me think that he is interested in me and I saw him smirking during practice before the kiss and well…" 

He blushed at this. "He kissed me. That baka kitsune has been stealing my Haruko-chan from me and well…." 

"Well?" 

"I must take her back from him. And in order to do that, I must make him fall in love with me and when he is madly in love with me, I will dump him! Isn't that idea of mine so fooled proof? Nyahahaha! I am a genius!" Youhei looked at his laughing madly friend and sweatdropped again.

Sighing…"No you are not"

"Nani??"

Youhei ducked as his friend's fist. "Maa maa… let me tell you…" 

"No Youhei, I think it will work. Because I am a tensai!" 

Three large drops sweat flow down Youhei's neck.

"But I still think that it's not good to toy with other people's feeling Hanamichi. Besides he is also a human, fire melts ice. You might be the one who melt his ice but what do you think will happen to him if you break his heart? Won't he be devastated?"

"Nah! That fox is a walking block of ice… although he is handsome…"

"You? Thinking that he is handsome? Man are you in love with him?" 

"Why you Youhei?" He growled

"All right all right." Youhei moved three steps away from Hanamichi. "Then why do you say he's handsome? Well is he more handsome than this genius beside me?" Youhei nudged as he teased his friend who is now going to headbutt him if he does not get away immediately. 

"Why… you… Youhei! I haven't finished my sentence. What I wanted to say was that he is handsome but not any handsomer than me." He pouted "Hmpf." He turned around and headbutt Youhei but only to find his head on the floor with a crack on it. [Eh? Youhei that brat…] 

At this time, Rukawa heard a earth shattering bang as he reached the same basketball court that Hanamichi was in. [Where's that banging coming from?] 

Hanamichi lifted his head to see who was coming at such a late time. "Rukawa?" [Eh? He's here too? Good then I can take this chance to confess! Nyahaha!] 

Rukawa looked up to see Hanamichi moving towards him and himself moving towards Hanamichi, smiling. 

Hanamichi was stunned by his smile. [Oh my god Rukawa is smiling? How the hell did he do that?] He too was smiling back at him. 

Rukawa smile even wider [He likes me? He likes me not?]

The two of them walking towards each other, then suddenly Hanamichi ran and hug Rukawa. 

Rukawa was shocked at the outburst of he feelings the ahou had. Wrapping and pressing Hanamichi's body to himself, one hand on his head another on his back soothing him. 

"Sniff… sniff … did … did … you do that on purpose, Rukawa?" 

"Do what?" 

Hugging Rukawa, Hanamichi quickly stick his forefinger into his mouth and slide them from both his eyes to his cheek taking them as his tears. "Y…you kissed me… " 

"…" 

"Say something…" 

"…Yes, it was on purpose…I'm… sorry…I understand if you don't like it… or… even hate me more but I really lovvvvmmpfff!?!?!" 

Rukawa's eyes widen on the sudden move of his ahou and pulled apart.

"?!?!" 

"Kaede. I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Since when?"

[Think fast, Hanamichi, think] "Since the day on the roof where we first met" He quickly said so as to avoid suspicion.

" Yeah me too." Rukawa said as he hugged Hanamichi again and took his hand. " Do you want to live with me?"

His eyes widened. [I just confess and he want me to live with him already? Oh my…] "Can I?"

"Yes you can." 

Hanamichi nodded as Rukawa take his hand and pulled him. "Come on lets run to my house" 

"Wait! What about my clothes?" 

"You can wear mine!" He turns around and smiled at Hanamichi. 

[And how does he know that it will fit? Never mind!] "Ok!" Hanamichi smiled back, mesmerized by his smile.

From behind the trees, Youhei looked at his best friend with his 'lover'. [He's in deep shit… he will be…] He sighed. [What a best friend I am…]

TBC


	4. The Knock On The Head

Chapter 3

3 months later

Walking to school with Youhei every morning as usual before he and Rukawa had gotten together makes himself feel happy that he still had not lost the friend he once had and have. 

"Ne Hanamichi." 

"Mm?" 

"What about your plan?" 

"What plan?" Suddenly remember the plan to 'love' Rukawa and dumped him for Haruko, he frowned. "I don't care about that plan anymore. I love him. I really love him." He smiled shyly.

"Are you sure? I mean you've only been together for only three months. Fights couldn't be avoided you know, especially with that temper of yours. Do you really love him?"

"Of course I do! Why do you ask?"

"I was afraid that you still had that stupid plan of yours going on with Rukawa so in love with you and I was scared to see that the two of you…"

"TEME! Are you saying that the tensai me is very irresponsible? Why you….!" He headbutts Youhei where he missed and chase him until they reached school.

[I'm glad that we are still friends Hanamichi]

--

Photos and information of the sweetest couple kissing and holding of a redhead and raven-haired stealing kisses and holding hands in public filled the notice boards. And everyday, people would crowd around to just take a glance at it even Akagi. The Rukawa Shinetai had even turned into a RuHana Shinetai.

Hanamichi and Haruko's friendship had been drawn further apart as time goes by. He regretted making his plan, which had to make himself lose a good friend, but felt happy because he did not care about that idiotic plan he had anymore. Having Kaede is enough for him.

After he had moved to Rukawa's house, Hanamichi had started to get attracted to Rukawa's everything and every part of his body. He loves his house, he loves his furniture, he loves his garden, he loves Rukawa and he loves the love that he and Rukawa shared. 

[During these three months, Kaede is even taller than me. I am still at 189.2cm but him… he's grown so tall that I had to lift me head a little everytime we kissed. I measured. 5cm apart… he would be… around 194cm. Wow he's that tall…] 

Then he suddenly thought of the night he moved to Rukawa's house. [Kaede made love to me and I enjoyed it. Not that I enjoyed only the pleasure but everything, especially the unexplainable love I have for Kaede. It makes me feel so light, happy and worry free every time I'm with him. With him, I learnt how to cook, how to wash clothes, even learnt how to make love.] Having thought of these, he laughed softly.

Looking at Hanamichi laughing to himself in a corner, Rukawa passed the ball to Mitsui and jogged towards Hanamichi. Hanamichi turn around to see his boyfriend embracing him from behind. 

"What?" 

"What?" 

"Hey don't mimic the tensai u hentai fox!" Still smiling, he turned around and hugged his lover back resting his head on his shoulder. 

"What are you thinking about? Hana-kun?"

"Nothing much… just thinking about the love we shared."

Rukawa planted a light kiss on the redhead's forehead and dragged him to the court for practice. 

"Come on ahou!" 

"Teme kitsune!" 

Both of them got involve in a fight of each other again. But, soon the fight turn into a passionate kiss shared between the two lovers. Rukawa would kick whoever dares to intrude them even Akagi, which he just did.

"Itee…" Akagi holding his hand to his stomach, wincing.

"You should have known better to intrude them Akagi." Ayako giggled.

"Hn"

Hanamichi pulled apart and gave Rukawa a punch on the face before running to the locker room to take a cold shower. [Baka kitsune, can't he keep his hands and do it at home?] 

Taking his clothes off, he ran into the shower room and doesn't even to bother close the door. "Ahh… much better…" 

He smiled to himself when suddenly someone from behind pushed him and his head knocked into the wall, causing blood to ooze out from his forehead.

"Itee… NANI! TEME! WHO'S THAT HENTAI BAKA WHO DARE TO PUSH ME WHILE I'M BATHING?" He turns around lifting up a fist. "BAKAaaa…AA… uh…" Feeling dizzy from the hard hit, Hanamichi fainted.

--

The Ruhana Shinetai, with a huge reporter's camera prepared, rushed to force open the doors of the locker room only to find the doors stuck. 

Ru : "RUKAWA! HANAMICHI! LET US IN!" 

Ka : "ARH! THEY'RE MAKING LOVE! THEY ARE MAKING LOVE!" 

She fainted due to over imagination.

Wa : "I WANT TO SEE THEM NAKED! I WANT TO SEE THEM NAKED! Ooo just imagine that body of Rukawa OOOO" 

She fainted due to the loss of blood.

Ha & Na: "OPEN UP! RUKAWA, HANAMICHI OPEN UP AND LET US SEE!" 

Ru & Ha & Na: "OPEN UP!" 

Three of them used rods and everything possible that they can find in the school compound ti try to yank open the door.

Suddenly, a large shadow cast over them. "The two of your friends fainted" They turned around and saw a black gorilla face. Ha immediately dragged their friends to the sick bay. 

Ru, turning around, glared at Akagi and said. "No wonder Hanamichi calls you gori." 

Ha turned around and said. "Hmpf, interrupting out work." 

"What a stupid gori." Three of them said in unison as they dragged Ka and Wa to the sick bay.

Rukawa of course would not have their privacy invaded so he pushed all the lockers to keep the door 'intact' and covered the windows with the towels and uniforms of the players.

Outside the locker room in the court everyone sweatdropped.

Ayako ran away to the other side of the court from Akagi as soon as he came back having seen the gori face and steam coming out from the top of his head and ears. 

The gori face's still on, he growled. [The two bakas…] 

He looked down and saw the players staring at him. 

"What are you looking at?" 

Everyone scampered away to practice.

--

[Oh no I must have pushed him too hard… shit…] "Hana? Hana? Answer me Hana. Can you hear me? Did I hurt you that much? Hana?" Rukawa holds him up and shake him violently. [seems like no use.]

Looking at his koi's half erected member, he really felt like engulfing it. Looking at his own member… [Might as well enjoy a cold shower with Hana baby.] 

After that, he cleaned Hanamichi and carry him rushing to the sick bay frantically.

--

"He's ok, he just fainted from the rough knock on the head. He'll be up very quickly."

"Thank you Ms. Makenzi." Looking and stroking the soft and silky red hair of the sleeping form of his lover, he felt a prickle of guilt pinched his conscience. [Man I really shouldn't have done that… it's my entire fault…] "Hana-kun I'm sorry, I will make it up to you tonight." 

Hanamichi who is actually awake already, open his eyes and & frowned. "Is sex all you think about?" 

Rukawa sweatdropped. " I wanted to have a candlelit dinner with you…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

Rukawa smirked. "… Before I make it up to you in bed." 

"Kaede!" Hanamichi pouted & sat up with arms crossed, looking away pretending to be angry.

"Just joking, you're not angry at me are you Hana baby?" 

Hugging and kissing and sucking at the collarbone, which is the most sensitive part of Hanamichi's, from behind. 

"I'm really just joking but not about the candlelit dinner dear…\sucks/ sorry…\sucks/", making Hanamichi giggle.

[Kakoii…] Rukawa smiled at the cute sight of Hanamichi and hugged him. 

Hanamichi turn around and hug him back. "Ha! This will make you know not to make the tensai angry or the tensai me will ignore you nyahahahahaha!" 

"Yare yare… do'ahou." Kaede said as he walked out of the sick bay. 

"Teme Kitsune!" Hanamichi grumbles and cursing again following Rukawa home. 

"Aren't we going back to the court?" 

"Candlelit dinner needs time to prepare you know, it's late already baby." 

"Oh… and don't call me baby in front of so many people you baka!" Hanamichi whispered as the people started to stare at him. 

"Wow…Hana baby…! Aw! I wonder what will happen Rukawa said that to me…" 

"Nah…I think Hanamichi would be better." 

"Rukawa!" 

"Hanamichi!" 

And the voices of the argument faded as they wrapped their arms around each other's waist and walk home smiling and stealing each other's kisses under the bright glow of sunset.

TBC


	5. Lemonieyumyum

Chapter 4

"Hana-kun…" Rukawa whispered as he planted a small kiss on the lips once they reached home. 

"Mmmm… Kaede… " 

Rukawa dumped their bags on the floor as it blocked his hands from travelling throughout his lover's body. As Rukawa hands traveled down to the chest… down to the abdomen… 

"Arh… Kae-kun…" and pulled down Hanamichi's pants together with his underwear and give his half-erected manhood a hard squeeze. Hanamichi arched his back and thrust himself forwards the hands of his lover "Arhh! Kaede!" 

Another squeeze. "Wait… the door's not…arh… close yet! People will see us you arhhhhh" 

His hand slowly move up and down his now fully erected rod 

"…You… baka!" Hanamichi said between breaths. 

Suddenly Rukawa stopped. "Kaede! I dare you to stop and you shall sleep in the garden tonight without any clothes on! "

Kaede smirked and walked towards the door and close them. 

Hanamichi is now moving his hands on his own penis and started to masturbate. "And no blankets and pillows and bolsters and arh!" 

Rukawa hugged him from behind and removed Hanamichi's hands. "Not like this…Hana baby…" He made Hanamichi sit on the top of the headrest part of the sofa and placed his head near Hanamichi's penis. "Like this koi baby…" 

Hanamichi could feel his hot breath on the shaft and then "arh!" a sudden pleasure of warmth went over his throbbing member. "Arh… Kaede…" Rukawa gave a soft bite on the flesh "Arh!" 

"Mm…" Then he go faster and faster until Hanamichi climaxed, spraying his seeds into Rukawa's mouth. He arched his back and thrust himself forward until he fell over the sofa onto the seat while Kaede scratched his teeth against Hana's member and hit his head onto the handle of the sofa. 

\Ooof/ "Ow! " 

"Hana are you alright?" looks at Hanamichi's slightly scratched member. "Gosh sorry baby… I … " 

Adjusting himself to sit up right, Hanamichi smiled. "It's nothing… just a small scratch. What about your head I… I… I should be sorry…" Hanamichi brushed his hands against Rukawa's head. 

"But the scratch is THERE" Rukawa started to look very guilty. "What if you can't reproduce anymore?" He crossed his arms and frowns in frustration.

Hanamichi sweatdropped. "I'm a guy remember?" 

"But… I'm still sorry…" 

"It's ok. I'll just go to the bathroom and clean it off. Ok?" 

"Ok…" 

Hanamichi gave a peck on his lips. "I'll go up now and don't worry ok?" 

"Ok…" 

Hanamichi walks up the stairs forgetting that he is not wearing any thing from waist down and Rukawa watched the swaying bums with a nosebleed. [Man… I've gotta release somewhere where I would not dirty anything] 

Looking at his own member, he stripped himself naked and ran all the way up to the bathroom and slam open the door where no one is in. "Hana baby! Eh? " He sweatdropped. [Oops! wrong bathroom…] 

--

Hearing his own name Hanamichi opened his door to see a excited Kaede rushed in and slammed the door close. "Kitsune what…" 

"Shhhh" Rukawa push his finger into Hanamichi's mouth and sucked on his left nipple while other hand pumped his member rapidly. 

"???" Hanamichi looked down onto the almost-fully-erected member and then understand the need of his lover. "Arh… Kaede… is it that hard… to turn on a tap and take a cold shower?" 

Seeing his lover so engrossed in their lovemaking, he let him go on on his now hard member.

Out of the blue, Hanamichi flipped his lover over and pushed him into the warm water of the bathtub. 

"Hanamichi?" 

"Shhhh… I want to be on top ok?" 

"…" 

Hanamichi smirked. "Aw! Come on…" He said in a sweet childish tone. "You have always on top of me and I never even been in control once… I just wanna leeeaarrn can I?" He pouted cutely. 

Seeing his lover go soft and nodded on his tone, his took a bottle of Pantene Shampoo, squeeze the liquid right onto his penis and dropped the bottle into the water. He spread the lubricant evenly onto his penis. 

"Pantene Shampoo?"

He grinned. "The oil's too far."

"Hn.Only this once." 

Hanamichi grins and slowly pushed his shaft in. 

"Hanamichi!" 

Forgetting to prepare his lover, he pulled it out while Rukawa whimpered. "Sorry…" He said as he pushed the first finger in and wriggle inside. 

"Ha..Hanamichi!" 

"Hehehe." He pushed another finger in and stopped moving. He just rested there until three seconds later Rukawa shouted. 

"JUST DO IT!" 

He smirked as he said. "Nike?" 

"Grrrrr…" He turned his head around and glare at Hanamichi only to find his eyes cover with wet lips. 

Hanamichi pushed the third and fourth finger in together and stretched it as far as possible repeating what Rukawa had did to him the night before. He then wriggled the four fingers again and grins. " Hanamichi!" 

"Hehehe!"

Hanamichi removed the fingers and began to push his way in. Halfway in, he thrust until his balls hit the butt. And he began sliding in and out slowly until he reached orgasm he began to thrust faster and faster until he come, spilling his seeds inside Rukawa. 

"Hana…Hana…" Seeing his kitsune has yet to come, he take a deep breathe and lift and flip him over to suck deep throat Rukawa's member. 

"Hana … more… harder…quick…QUICK!" Hanamichi used his teeth to tickled Rukawa on the flesh. 

"Arh! Hana! Ahou!" A spray of salty liquid flowed throughout his mouth, some of it leaking out. 

"Baka kitsune… the next time you call me ahou I'm gonna lay still." 

"Hn."

Both of them, eyes closed and drained from their lovemaking, lay in the bubbly bathtub, which was due to too much movement. Hanamichi snuggles up to Rukawa and breathing heavily. 

"Kaede?" 

"Mm?" 

"What about my candlelit dinner you promised?" 

"Can we go to a restaurant? I'm too tired…" 

His eyes lit up. "Sure! I was hoping you could say that. Like this I don't have to fear of you giving me those eyes full of lust and pouncing onto me whenever I'm eating." 

"Hn." 

"I like the snow too. I wanna sit beside a window." 

"Sure but I want you dressed in that sexy red leather pants and white buttoned shirt that I bought for our two month anniversary. And I don't want you to have your hair gelled. It looks ugly" 

"Teme!" 

"… then I shall cook."

"Hn. Baka Kitsune. By the way."

"Yeah?"

"Can we have a smaller bathtub? Then our bodies will be touching each other whenever we bathe. I like it. It's nice." He snuggled into the crook of Rukawa's neck.

Rukawa sweatdropped again. [Sigh]

TBC


	6. Ow! My Neck

Chapter 5

On the other side, Mitsui is turning and tossing on his bed. "Min-kun, will you go out with me? Minny!" 

He switched on his puppy eyes. "Please! Go out with me!" 

He sat up and talked in a serious tone. "Min-kun, would you like to go out with me. I am serious. I like… no… I love you. Be my boyfriend." He knelt down on one knee and stretch out one hand to receive 'Kogure's' hand. 

He crumpled down to the floor in frustration, banging his head and hand on the floor. 

"ARH! What should I do? This is my last year and he's going to quit for his exams and I will not see him more often then… and I still haven't confess my love to my Min-kun yet! Arh!" 

He opened the closet and took out clothes tried them on in front of his mirror. 

"Should I be cute? Or should I look manly? Hm… nonono… maybe I should look abit more mature and cute at the same time? Arh! How can one be manly and cute at the same time…? Arh! Or should I rather be in my jersey? Nah… it's too sweaty… Min-kun will run off at the sight of my sweaty body. But… he has seen me topless and sweaty before right? So… maybe I can confess to him topless!" 

He shakes his head hard. "No no no that would make me a topless pervert! NO! I can't let Min-kun look at me in that way…" He shakes head even harder. "AARRHH! "

--

The next day in school, boys were whispering about how it had ruin the handsome face and girls giggling about how cute he looked in it. There were also teachers who were concerned about him.

"Mitsui-sempai! Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" 

"Mitsui-sempai!" 

"Gosh what happened to him?" 

Of course, there was also a certain annoying redhead who can't stop teasing him.

"NYA HAHAHAHA Micchy can't play bb anymore! WA HAHAHAHA! That means the best 3-pointer belongs to me the tensai NYA HAHAHA!"

A hint of jealousy hit Rukawa. [ Am I not noticeable ahou?] "Hn… do'ahou" But Hanamichi paid no attention to his kitsune instead he kept on laughing and laughing at Mitsui. 

"Nyahahahaha Micchy! Micchy! Micckdwydon! Mmm…kmdm…" 

The fox has eaten the monkey. It is delicious. 

"Arh quick! Cameras Cameras! Quick! We need this cute kissy couple on the school magazine!"

Mitsui walked on into the classroom and ignored the rest of the people who keep staring at him and gave him a pity look. He hates people giving him look of pityness. Well… maybe except for a certain kind, gentle, nice, good looking, intelligent, wears glasses and has a boyish look whose name is…

"Mitsui!" [Me? That kind person is me? And that voice is…] 

"Min-kun!" 

"What happened to your neck? Gosh! Are you all right? Did you see a doctor? And why is that cast so big and thick?" 

[Aw… Min-kun cares…] He suddenly sits up very straight and blushed. "Ah Min-k I mean Kogure." 

"Can you tell me what happen?" Kogure sits down on an unoccupied chair and look at him with eyes full of concern. [Gosh… how is he going to play bb like that? He can't even look anywhere except straight in front. Poor fellow…] 

Mitsui shifted in his position nervously. " Um… I er… sorta had a bad dream [actually I was dreaming about you wide-awake!] and fell off the bed last night and and and…" Blood rose to his cheeks. "My neck got twisted you see… so so here I am. With the cast and all that um… ya that's it. I twisted my neck." [Can I confess to him now? No! I can't even speak properly. Besides, there's too much people]

"Poor fellow…" [He can't even speak properly…]

[Min-kun pities me! He pities me! That means he really care about me!] 

Kogure raises his hands to touch the cast unconsciously. "Was it painful? When the doctor wrapped the cast on? And… how did you go to the hospital?"

"Um… well I walked there…"

"!!!"

"There was no cab and I can't use my bike because of the spoiled seat and helmet." He recalled Tetsuo using his bike to go for an illegal race. [That Tetsuo I'm gonna crush the hell outta him when he gets out of jail]

"I see…Why don't you…" And before he could actually finish his sentence of concern, the bell rang. "Oh… never mind, I'll talk to you during practice. Are you on MC?" 

"Yes…" He added quickly. "but I'm definitely coming… to see the juniors practice and you can talk to me then." 

"Ok sure… be careful ok? Don't drop again or everyone's gonna be worried. Take care! Gotta go for my Chemistry class! Cya!" 

"Cya!" [Oh my god he is actually so good to me … Aw!] 

As everyone got sitted for History class, Mitsui stared at space and started to daydream. 

"Mitsui! When is Japan's National Day?"

His head shot up. "Aww…" He winced at the pain in his neck. 

"It's alright you are given the privilege to sit down AND answer." 

[Baka sensei…] 

"So…?" 

"…"

--After Practice--

"Mitsui Sempai did you enjoy your hot seat on the bench?" Ayako came into the locker room with a record list.  


"… No." Mitsui said, eyes still on the topless kind young man.

"Ah haha, don't think too much of your lover or else the next time you come to school with your head bandaged." Ayako teased.

"…" [I should think of how to confess to Min-kun now. ………wait until after everyone have left? Yap let it be that way]

After Kogure has finished his shower, he quickly gathered his clothes and stepped towards the door. "Bye Minna-san! I've got something on." 

[What?] Mitsui flustered and almost fell off the chair when an arm caught his waist. 

"You ok?" 

"Um..ya." 

"Come on, let's go to my house." 

"We?" 

"Yes we. I think you better live in my house for the time being. You neck has must have cause you lots of trouble at home right? Anyway my parents would not be home until 4 months later." He gave his famous caring smile.

"Er… sure!" 

"Lets go then." 

Kogure took hold of his waist and pulled him close to ensure that Mitsui does not fall. He hailed a cab and took it.

[yaaaiiiiii I finally got close to Min-kun and he cares about me so much! Ah… I'm gonna do it to him tonight…] He imagined about making love with him. "Hm… violent… nonono… He shakes head in an unmovable position. Slow and romantic would be better…" 

"Huh? Did you say something? Mitsui?" Kogure stared at him with those innocent big eyes behind the glasses. 

"Nothing… it's nothing"

TBC


	7. Bad Diary Bad bad diary

Chapter 6

Hanamichi closed his diary and stopped writing about the incident that Mitsui had and Kogure being the Mr. Nice Guy, leaving it on the table. He stretched feeling tired from the lovemaking he had before Rukawa was willing to cook. [Ah… gotta go take a bathe. I'm so sticky.] And he took off his clothes and stepped into the bathroom. 

Rukawa is cooking him the 'home' candlelit dinner he promised Hanamichi. Thinking of a smaller bathtub makes him feel uncomfortable in his crotch but he ignoref it and went on cooking. He did not want to spoil the mood 'again' like earlier on. [Hanamichi would love my cooking. Just one more minute and it's ready.] He decorated the plate and carefully placed the lobster on top of it and dripped a little sauce to make it look more delicious. [yap that's it.] Rukawa smiled and hummed the song 'You are my sunshine'.

After all the cleaning up, he decided to go upstairs and give Hanamichi a romantic dance before they had dinner. [wonder what's taking the ahou to long… what song should I dance to?]

Rukawa went in and saw the clothes spread out on the bed. He turned his head to the sound of water rushing in the bathroom and smirked. [Hee… hee… wait till he comes out naked and see me dancing. And then I will take advantage of him. Mua hahahahahahaha! Living with the tensai is making me a tensai too!] 

As he waited, he saw Hanamichi's diary on the table. He was warned him not to touch it without permission but he still couldn't resist the urge of just flipping through. He picked up the transparent cover book and flipped a few pages… then a few more… then something caught his eye. [that baka I'm inside too! So happy!] He read it.

The tap was turned off and Hanamichi came out to see a Rukawa holding his diary. "RUKAWA KAEDE!" he snatched the book away from him. "Didn't I tell you not to look at or even touch my diary! How dare you do that!" 

Then a long silence occurs. Hanamichi stood there, still naked while Rukawa, fists still clenched, slowly lifted his head to meet the eyes of Hanamichi's with a very very cold glare which he never had before. Hanamichi's eyes widened at the furious look of Rukawa in front of him that he had never seen before and started to panic. "What did you read? Which part did you read?" [God what if he read that part? He cannot read that part! It was already over! I had nothing to do with it now anymore!!!] 

Finally Rukawa couldn't bear the pain any longer and exploded. "Why? Why did you cheat on me? Just to let that Akagi girl give up on me so that you can have her? As it is in your diary?" 

[he really read that part…] Tears started to flow.

"It is right isn't it?" 

Both of them, close to tears, were shivering from the shock they both had from each other. Hanamichi, tears finally flowing down took a step and put his hands on Rukawa's face only to get it slapped away. 

"Please… \sniff/ listen to me… \sniff/ that… that… that was all in the past and I… I… please… you must believe me I… you can ask Youhei if you want he's my best friends and he knows everything about me you can ask him whatever you want please…" He tugged on the sleeve of Rukawa's shirt. "You must believe me I love you I really do love you the Haruko thing is all in the past I said I wanted to take revenge because as you know I … I like her in the past but when I started to live with you I fell in love with you." He finished his babbling as tears started to flow like a never-ending river. "Pleaseeee…" 

Gripping Hanamichi's hand so tightly that Hanamichi started to kneel down in pain and he cry even harder. Hanamichi winced at the pain in his hands. 

" Arh! Please Kaede you have to believe me all you do is to believe me at all problems would be solved please…" 

"The fact is that you… my lover… cheated me…" Finally lowering his voice down, he let go of Hanamichi's hand and dressed him in a robe and hugging him tightly, he whispered in his ears. "Why… why… I thought you loved me." 

"\Sniff/ I do Kaede I do…" He hugged Rukawa more tightly not caring the pain his had was in

"Then why did you cheat me? Of my love for you?" 

Rukawa pulled away and took out a luggage. Hanamichi stared at him opening the closet and started to take out his clothes. Then Hanamichi recognized that that were his own clothes. [Kaede's throwing me out… he chasing me away… he's not gonna look back at the love we had anymore… he hates me and it's all my fault if I hadn't had the plan… if I didn't like Haruko… if I don't have a diary…] 

"Kaede listen to me we can talk this out we can solve it. We still love each other right? Kaede? Please… at least finish the whole diary finish reading it and you will know my love for you please…I'm begging you please… \kowtow to Rukawa/" 

"Out."

He knelt down and begged only to find himself being dragged out of the room. He hugged Rukawa leg only to find himself being kicked in the chest and stomach. He kissed forcefully on Rukawa's lip only to find a cold, unmoving Rukawa glaring at him. [It is Rukawa… not Kaede anymore… not any more… no more Kaede…] "I'm sorry… I so sorry please believe me I did not cheat on you I did love you and I will always love you please… don't." 

Rukawa had long shut his ears and still dragging the wailing, desperate and still tugging at his pants, he use full force to push Hanamichi down the stairs and then kicked him out of the front door, ignoring the snow storm coming up. He slammed his luggage on the floor and slammed the door shut. He closed all windows and shut himself in his own room. 

"Kaede!" Crumpled on the wet floor, he buries himself in the snow, wiping his tears away. Hanamichi banged and heatbutt the door but Kaede, no Rukawa still remain intact in his room. 

Then something caught Rukawa's eye. It was the diary. He took it and went of his room. 

The door clicked open. Hanamichi looked up in hope. "Are you going to take me back? Kaede? You forgive me already? \crawling to Kaede's feet only to get kicked in the face/ Ouch!" Hanamichi fell back. "HERE'S YOUR DAMN FUCKING DIARY!" Rukawa shouted and slammed it in Hanamichi's face, producing an obvious bruise on his left cheek. Rukawa turn his back and stood still for a while. 

Hanamichi, still crying, immediately picked up the wet diary and hugged it tightly, not letting his precious diary get damaged. 

Finally Rukawa couldn't hold it anymore as he ran and slammed the door at Hanamichi, tears falling as he plopped down on his bed face up. 

Hanamichi, as if he is retarded, slowly put the diary into the luggage and dragged himself off to somewhere else… he don't know where.

TBC


	8. Sendoh and Youhei

Chapter 7

Youhei covers his face with his hands as he tries to fight the strong wind coming up. [Damn, I have to get home if not kaasan will be very worried with the storm coming up.] "Arh!" He tripped over something and fell flat on his face. "Itee… my nose… \nosebleed/… sigh… what did I tripped ov-" 

He looked down and saw a long body with a crop of red hair, on his side lied a luggage. "Hanamichi?" He squatted down and slapped Hanamichi's face. "Hana! Hana can you hear me? Hanamichi? Wake up! You're lying in the middle of the road you idiot! Don't scare me please." He dragged Hanamichi onto the pavement on the side of the road and looked around frantically. [Gosh there's no cab at this time, what should I do?] He then lifted Hanamichi up [my oh my… he so light… lost so much weight after that idiotic plan of his.] and planned to carry him in the snow all the way home.

--

\Splash/ 

"Need some help?" \smiles/ 

"Sendoh! You splashed water all over Hanamichi and me…and if he gets sick you're gonna pay. \Glares/" 

"I know \smiles and puts his hand on Youhei's shoulder/ and I did it on purpose." 

"Cut the crap and help me carry Hanamichi."

"Hanamichi-kun? \Looks at the wet and sleeping boy in Youhei's arms/ ok! As you wish my master!" Still wearing that cheeky smile, Sendoh carried Hanamichi onto the backseat of his car and drove off. Still hugging Hanamichi, keeping him warm with his body, Youhei kissed Hanamichi's forehead as Sendoh took a right turn to his house. 

"Sendoh where are you going? I thought we are going to my house?" 

"My house is better. There's maids and family doctor deeeaaar You-kun and a big waterbed \grins/." Youhei took the handphone on the seat beside Sendoh and dialed a number. "Moshi moshi! Ah! Kaasan,I won't be home tonight. Hanamichi got into some trouble. No he's not injured. He's just… well… he fainted in the middle of the road. No… he's not knocked down by a car…\sweatdrop/" 

Sendoh giggled and whispered. "Didn't know you're such a good boy." Youhei ignored him. 

"Yap. I'll be staying in Sendoh's house. Er yes him again… For tonight ONLY. Bye!"

Youhei hug Hanamichi tighter and gave a hard pull on Sendoh's hair. The whole broom of Sendoh's hair fell upon the touch. "You-kun!" He pouted at him in the rearview mirror. 

"Hee hee. Who ask you to splash water all over me and interrupted me when I'm on the phone?" 

"But that's my phone… and it's snow dear." 

"Yeah it's snow and it melted to water on our body temperature you…."

"We're here." Sendoh cut his words before he could continue. "Quick get him out and take him to my room." 

"Why your room? You're not doing anything to him are you?" He kicked Sendoh in his butt as he open the car door. 

Sendoh sweatdropped."It's nearer… but if you want him to be in the guestroom you can stay in my room with me! Oh isn't that great?" Sendoh grinned and gave a peck on Youhei lips as he helped Youhei pull Hanamichi out of the car and piggyback him all the way to his room on the second floor. 

"Hey! What if Hanamichi wakes up?" Youhei blushed as he carried Hanamichi's luggage and followed Sendoh.

"Here we are. Open the door for me You-kun." 

"Don't give me that look in your eyes in front of Hanamichi, baka." 

"Hee… hee…" [You-kun's gonna be mine tonight] \smirks/

Youhei stood rooted to the ground as he enters the front door of Sendoh's mansion. "How many rooms have you got in your house?" 

"About 70. Well… it's not as if you've never been to my house \grins/ ne You-kun? No! Don't kick me unless you want your Hanamichi to roll all the way down." 

"Hn." 

Sendoh walked first as Youhei followed behind, still admiring the beauty of his house. "Where are you going You-kun? It's a right turn." 

Youhei blushed and quickly follow him. "Um… ok… your house is so huge… like a maze…" 

"We're here. Open the door for me You-kun." Youhei sighed and opened the door obediently.

Sendoh slowly lower the delicate redhead to his waterbed. He took off his clothes and dumped them in the laundry. "Hey! What are you think you are doing to him?" Youhei went over and kicked Sendoh in the stomach. 

"Ouch! Hey cool it. His clothes are wet. And why are you so anxious? Are you thinking that I'll do hentai to him? Ah! I know! You are jealous!" 

Youhei blushed and turned around nervously. "No I am not." 

Youhei blushed as he opened the closet and threw out all of Sendoh's clothes. 

"Hey!" 

"You are not sleeping in this room." He opened Hanamichi's luggage and took out all the clothes to hang them in the closet. 

"Hn. You can push them to the side. Aw! Don't be angry You-kuuunnnn… you're so handsome and strong and I'm sure if I do anything to Hanamichi-kun you'll kill me right?" \Glompz/ 

Youhei kicks him in the stomach. "Baka hentai!" He gave another punch in his face. 

"Ouch! What's that for?" 

"For kissing me in front of Hanamichi. \Blush/" 

Sendoh tiptoed behind him and hugged him from behind. "Will you be my boyfriend and live with me my You-You-kun?" 

He gave Sendoh a flying kick that he had learnt from Hanamichi and sent him flying out of the open door crashing into a vase. 

Sendoh raised his head up to see the door of his bedroom closed. "You-kun! Open up that's my room You-kun! Aw! Come on you're not that bad are you?" 

Hearing no reply he went to the next room and went back to his room using the two-way bathroom. "I'm back! \glompz/" 

"Stop that and help me with Hanamichi! He gave another flying kick which send him to the bathroom. Sendoh winced at the pain in his leg and tried to get up but fail. "Arh! Itee…" He slid down the wall and opened his mouth for air. 

After Youhei had put Hanamichi and Sendoh's clothes back into the closet, he covered Hanamichi with a comforter. 

"Sendoh stop fooling around and…" His words trailed off as he saw Sendoh's holding on to the bathtub's side trying to stand up and ended up sliding down the wall again. Youhei immediately ran to his side and helped him up and laid him on the bed beside Hanamichi. 

"Arh! Don't touch my leg!" 

"Are you alright? I'm sorry…" Youhei felt a pang of guilt as Sendoh hugged him. 

"It's ok koi… it's just a sprain… nothing much." Sendoh kissed Youhei in the cheek and let him go. 

"I'll call the doctor, you go down and tell the cooks to get us something, ok? Don't worry I'll be fine." 

"Alright… but don't you dare do anything to Hanamichi!" 

"I won't I promise." Sendoh grins as he holds up a V-sign. 

As the door clicked softly, Sendoh ran his hands through Hanamichi's red locks. [So soft…] His eyes soften at the sight of Hanamichi. "So strong yet so weak… So touchable yet so unreachable… Hana… Hana… you don't know how much You-kun wants you… I used to be jealous… but… now I know why he like you… and I think I'm falling in love with you too…" He bent down and kissed Hanamichi's forehead. 

As he finished the sentence and retracted his hands the door opened revealing Youhei with food and the family doctor. "Him first." 

"Yes Sendoh-san."

--

"How's my friend sensei?" 

"He's having a high fever… but should be fine by the end of the week. He…\takes a deep breathe/ … he's deeply hurt, mentally. And by looking at the bruises, he had been badly beaten up, or maybe abused. You must take very good care of him" The doctor keeps his things and prepares to leave. "Try not to give him any mental stress or agitate him, he is very depressed and well… if it goes wrong… \taking another deep breathe/ call me immediately because… he… it… might led to mental disorder." He started to walk towards the door. "Make him feel as good and useful as possible. And… if anything happens take him to a hospital immediately. He will be absent from school judging by his injuries... both physically and mentally. And you Sendoh-san will be absent from school for four days." He looked at his feet. "You can't walk ne?" 

"Thanks sensei."

--

The lovers looked at the sleeping form of Hanamichi and sigh. "That fucking bastard Rukawa Kaede. He's gonna be out of bb life his whole life." Youhei gritted his teeth and clenched the diary tight in his hands. 

"You-kun… but how did he write it if he got kicked out of the house? Does he even have a pen?" 

"He always have a pen together with his diary… Rukawa must have thrown it out with the diary…" 

"I see… relax honey…" Sendoh kissed his lover as he lower Youhei's hands to put the book on the table. 

"Yeah…" Youhei relaxed as he leaned back on the door and returned his kiss. 

Youhei pulled out two sleeping bags from the storeroom and laid them on the floor. "Let him have the space, ne? Come on, let's sleep here tonight." 

Sendoh lifted Youhei up and lays him down. 

"Hey! Sendoh! Your leg!"

"Shh…" He nodded his head at Hanamichi. "Never mind me… it's almost a year since we got together. You should start calling me by my first name. That's more loving." 

"Um… ok Akira…\blush/" 

"No. Aki-kun would be nicer or even Aki-chan or maybe Aki-ki-kun! Aw! don't you think its sweet." He got another punch from Youhei. 

"Shut up and sleep Akira."

And as he lie down on the bed, a whisper of "Aki-chan" could be heard, making Sendoh smiled sweetly in his dreams of wonderland.

TBC


	9. Komit, Mitko and a twisted neck

Chapter 8

Rukawa and Hanamichi had not gone to school for a whole week. Hanamichi because he is on MC but Rukawa… he's lying on his bed, eyes stinging with hot searing tears. Did not shave, did not bathe, did not eat and did not sleep. [Did Hana-kun really hate me that much? If he does, then why did he say he loves me? Why did he hug me then? Why did he kiss me? So passionately? Why did we make love…? Why? Why? Why? Am I that cold? He's melted me what more can I do? What more can he do? ] 

"ARH!" Rukawa turned and lied face down, burying his face in the thick blanket, which is full of Sakura scent, slowly falling into the world of darkness.

--

There was a loud knock on the door.

"RUKAWA WE KNOW YOU ARE INSIDE THIS HUGE HOUSE! OPEN UP!" 

Ayako held up her paper fan and slammed it on Ryota's head. 

"Ouch! Aya-chan what did you do that for?" 

"Do you want to wake the whole neighbourhood up?" 

"His house is huge… if I shout then he'll be able to hear…" 

Mitsui continued. "Yeah… and it's in the evening already…ouch! Hey!! Watch my neck!" 

"Are you ok Hisa… [Oops]… Mitsui? \Blush/" 

"Ah I'm ok Min… [Oops]… Kogure." Mitsui wrapped his arms around Kogure's waist and pulled him close. 

"Hisashi!" 

"We're not in school remember? \smirks/" 

__

FLASHBACK

After both Mitsui and Kogure had reached the latter's house, Mitsui tripped over the step at the front door and fell onto the floor that was quite … incredibly soft. [soft?] He looked up and saw a panting glasses boy who is stared down at him in concern. 

"Are you alright? Did you hurt anywhere?" 

"Um…\blush/ no." 

"Here I'll help you to my room first." Kogure dumped the food on the floor and pulled Mitsui up to the room.

"Um… do you want to eat anything?" 

"Oh um…" His stomach growls suddenly and he blushed looking at his stomach.

"Don't be shy. I'll go down and make you some food."

"Ok…" 

After Kogure had gone down to prepare, he roamed around the room and into the bathroom. [oh shit that was embarrassing. Gosh now how am I gonna face him? Wow! Such a neat bathroom. Smells nice too…] He thought of his own bathroom and shakes head. "Ow… I forgot again…" 

He went out again and opened the closet. [Wow… I never knew he had such clothes.] He ran his hands through the clothes. [Leather pants… black… red… white… and tight fitting shirts… I wonder what kind of person is he outside school…] 

"Mitsui the food is ready!" Mitsui jerked his head towards Kogure. "Ow my neck!" Clutching at his neck. "Oh my! His-Mitsui are you alright?" Kogure help Mitsui to lay on his bed.

"Yeah… [Did he almost called me my first name?] And I didn't know that you wear those." 

Kogure blushed and closed the closet door. 

"Those are gifts from my family and cousins. They said I'm too well… toot… \blush/" 

"Toot? What does that mean? [He's cute]" 

Kogure blushed again. "It means… that well… I am too bookworm type and um something like innocent… \blush/" 

"Oh… but you are innocent." Mitsui smirked.

Kogure noticed the distance between the two of them and his pants began to tightened. He blushed; excusing himself went downstairs to bring Mitsui some food. "Mitsui you wait here!" 

Mitsui grin and lay on the bed obediently. [Definitely cute] 

--

"How's my cooking?" Kogure smiled as he cleared the dishes. 

"It was great! Absolutely the greatest food I have ever tasted in my whole eighteen years!" [Oh.. I'm so nervous… think Mitsui Hisashi think. How. Do. I. Confess. To. Kogure. Kiminobu. My. Ever. Lasting. Love? Arh! Think!] 

"You alright? You look a bit pinkish. Are you having a fever?" He touches Mitsui's forehead. 

"Um… yeah I mean no… I mean I'm fine." Mitsui felt electrocuted on the soft touch. [What a smooth hand…] "By the way can I take my bath now?" 

Kogure blushed. He stood up and turned to walk out, hiding his blush. "Yeah sure, after I clean up. Can you take off your clothes yourself? And wait for me ne? \Winks/ [it's confessing time!]" 

"Ok."

[Wait for him? To do what? Is he trying to confess to me? Oh gosh I'm so excited! Maybe I should take off my clothes now! Maybe… I can seduce him! Yap that's it!] Mitsui took off his shirt carefully so that he won't hurt his neck. He then started to unzip his pants and slide them off until his knees when Kogure came in. His eyes widened at the gorgeous sight of the ex-gangster's body and gulped. 

"Er… um… are you ready to bathe?"

Mitsui slid his pants off his legs and started to take off his underwear. "Um… can you help me cuz' I'm having a bit difficulty here. I can't reach it. [Hehehe this is going to work]" 

"Su… Sure." 

Kogure went over to Mitsui and knelt down in front of him. He pulled the underwear softly down. He gulped and stopped halfway to stare at Mitsui's half-erected member with saliva drooling down his chin. Mitsui leaned down and kissed Kogure licking the saliva clean. 

"You're drooling Min-kun." 

"Na… nani? [Gosh my original plan was … arh! What now?] 

"Let's go." Kogure helped Mitsui up and started to walk towards the bathroom. 

"Wait!" 

"Huh?" 

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes too? I mean aren't you afraid to wet them?" 

"Eh? [oh no… what's he going to do to me? Like I planned to do to him? No! It was supposed to be my plan.] Um… I think I'll go fill the tub first…" He blushed and ran inside the bathroom.

Mitsui smirked, following Kogure and closed the door behind him. "Arh! Mitsui!"

__

END OF FLASHBACK

"What are you smirking at Mitsui?" 

"Eh oh nothing. Just thinking about me and my Minny-kun." 

sweatdrop Ayako smack her fan on Mitsui's head. "Leave your hentai thoughts at home!" 

Akagi turned the knob of the door and pushed. "It's not locked. Come on lets go in." The team, Mitsui, Kogure, Ryota, Ayako, Akagi and Haruko went into the huge mansion. 

"Rukawa! Where are you?" Mitsui, basically opening every door he sees and saw photos of Rukawa and Hanamichi almost in every room, including the bathroom. "Wow… how loving could the both of them get … and I wonder how many rooms have he got…" 

Suddenly a shriek pierced their ears, Haruko stood at the opened door. "I found him! Rukawa? Rukawa are you awake?" She shook him but no response is found. [gosh what happened? He… he's crying!] 

Everyone rushed to his bedroom and found a drained and dirty looking Rukawa lying face down on the King-sized bed. "Rukawa?" Akagi flipped him over and everyone was shocked to see his eyes closed and having dry tears on his face. 

Ryota went over and poked Rukawa. "Rukawa are you ok? And where's Sakuragi?" 

Kogure let go of Mitsui's hand and walked over. "He doesn't seemed to be responding. Has he fainted?" Haruko stood by the side with his brother pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest. "Sniff… sniff… gosh… I want to see him… onegai brother I need to see if he's all right… I mean with Hanamichi-kun missing and all that… I need to see if he's…" 

"It's ok Haruko. Hanamichi's not in this house. We will find him. Come on lets get him to a hospital."

--In the hospital after 3 hours--

"Doctor, is he gonna be alright?" 

"He's ok but he's very depressed now. Don't agitate him. It's late. Go home early. Visitors are not allowed to stay after 9."

"Thank you doctor." 

Ayako sat down on the bedside with Ryota comforting her. "Did the two of them broke up?" 

"I don't know…" 

Kogure looked up at Mitsui and gave him a deep kiss. "It's ok Min-kun…" Mitsui hugged him. Akagi opened the door and put his hands on Haruko's shoulder. 

"It's late… we'd better go now. Come on; let's not disturb him. We are still gonna find Sakuragi tomorrow."

And they all went home, oblivious to Hanamichi's unstable state.

TBC


	10. I miss You

Chapter 9

"It's been such a long time since we… " Sendoh said in between kisses as he sucked on Youhei's neck while the hands were kept inside his pants. 

"But… Hanamichi he…" Youhei lied in the sleeping bag and glanced at Hanamichi. "He's asleep but… what if we wakes him up?" 

Sendoh lifted him up and go to the room next door. "There's always an alternate choice, ne?" Youhei blushed and squirm in his arms. 

"Let go baka I can walk by myself." 

"No."

--

"Arh! I'm gonna pee!" Sendoh woke up in the middle of the night and rushed to the bathroom. Having ended his release of extra water, salts and urea from his body, he smiled. [Arh… that feels much better… Hanamichi has been here for a whole week…]

He walked out of the bathroom looking at his koi. [good he's still sleeping. And Hanamichi…] And he walked throught the toilet again to his bedroom. [Is…] "MISSING!" 

Youhei jerked out from his deep slumber and walked to his room naked at. "What…?" 

"Youhei! Hanamichi is MISSING!" 

Youhei's eyes almost popped out. "WHAT???" 

Dressing himself up, he dragged Sendoh out of the room and threw him downstairs. 

"OW! Are you trying to kill me? [Hn. Sometimes I think that you are more and more like Koshino…]" 

"No, you are going to look for him downstairs and I am going to look for him on this floor. Now go!" [Hn. He does care more about Hanamichi than me…] \sigh/ [can't help it…] 

Both of them went to every room searching frantically for the fear of Hanamichi committing suicide. 

[Where could he be? In the middle of the night in my house, mansion. I'm sure he will be lost somewhere.] "OW!" Sendoh tripped over something and fell crashing onto the floor. [what was that?] He turned around and saw a crop of red groaning in pain. "Hanamichi!! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? You should be sleeping!" After a close look at Hanamichi, he regretted in a bit loud to him. "Are you alright?" 

Hanamichi sat up from his position with his diary in his hands and stared at Sendoh. Tears formed and flowed smoothly out of the brim of his eyes. "Sendoh…sniff… sniff… please… help me to find Kaede… why is Kaede not at home? What are you doing here? Where's Kaede? I… I need to explain to him… I need to burn this diary… please…" 

Sendoh moved forward and hugged Hanamichi. Placing his hands on his back and moving them up and down, soothing him, calming him down. It does help a little, as Hanamichi had stopped crying. Hanamichi pulled away, drew up his knees to his chest and put his diary in between his knees and chest. He hugged his knees and rocked forth and back in his position. 

"Kaede… Kaede…" He started to cry again. 

"Hanamichi, this is my home not Rukawa's. Can you hear me? Hanamichi?" 

Sendoh touched Hanamichi's arm and rest it there. After a while, he moved his hands to his forehead. [Gosh his fever has still not down yet…] "Hanamichi listen to me you are still having a fever. You should go back to sleep." 

"Kaede… Kaede… I love you… it's cold… where are you… Kaede… I love you… why? So cold…" 

Hanamichi kept chanting and Sendoh moved closer to him to hug him tightly. [Now I understand why Youhei loves you that much… you are a person worth protecting, worth loving. I just don't understand why that Rukawa… do you love him that much?] 

"I'll keep you warm." After a while, Hanamichi fell asleep. He lifted the fragile boy and carried him to his room. He carefully laid Hanamichi down and covered him with a blanket before taking the diary from his hands. He put it on the table and rushed out to look for his lover.

--

Both of them sat beside Hanamichi's bed, each holding onto his hand, afraid that he might once again wander about. "Are we going to guard him like that all night?" Sendoh asked his lover who is still looking at Hanamichi. 

"Yes." Sendoh let go of Hanamichi's hand and opened the diary to read. Youhei tucked Hanamichi's hand under the blanket and joined Sendoh. 

After finishing the diary, Youhei was crying. "I'm going to kill that bastard." 

Sendoh tucked the diary in Hanamichi's hands. "Come on let's sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

--During Practice in Shohoku--

The Sakuragi Gundam stormed into the court looking for Rukawa. "Where is Rukawa?" Youhei lifted Akagi off the ground just by holding his collar. Everyone in the court went silent as shock went through the whole court to think that a guy shorter then Hanamichi could actually have the strength to hold up a 197cm tall gorilla like human. 

Youhei then threw him to the wall. "What the?" Akagi winced at the pain and Haruko ran to help his big brother up. She kept quiet as sparks fly between the two of them. 

"What do you want?" 

"I want to see Rukawa Kaede. He knows what he's done." 

Kogure went over and patted on Youhei's shoulder. "Um… calm down… eh… er… he's in the hospital. We found him unconscious in his house yesterday." Youhei turned and glared at him. 

"Hospital? [Hanamichi should be the one in hospital.] Which one?" 

Kogure fidgeted. "Kanagawa General Hospital." 

"Room?" "Block 6 ward 3 room 9 bed 1." 

"Let's go." Youhei walked out of the court, expressionless. Haruko looked up to his brother and started to cry. 

"What happen onichan?" 

"I don't know but they must have found Hanamichi." 

--Hospital--

The Sakuragi Gundam walked into Rukawa's room. Rukawa was lying on the bed, sleeping. Youhei, having a closer look, realizing that he's not sleeping but looking out of the window. Youhei grabbed his collar and shook him. "Rukawa you bastard, do you know what have you done to Hanamichi? Do you know what state is he in now? You are lying in a hospital, he's lying in my house! Ok, probably not my house but the state that he is in is all caused by you!" 

Rukawa gave him a punch and glare at him. "His state? Have he ever consider me as a lover? He cheated me! Do you know how painful it is to be cheated out of love? Just for that Akagi girl? That idiotic girl I hate most? Do you know how I feel after I read it? After 3 months of loving and kissing each other, even in bed! Then you found out that he cheated you? DO YOU KNOW?" 

The rest of the Sakuragi Gundam fear of interfering, stood outside the room. Rukawa lashed his leg out and gave a forceful kick to Youhei. Youhei caught his leg and pulled him down the bed and sat on him. 

"Get off me you bastard! Why don't you love him since you're so concern about him! GET OFF ME!" 

Youhei grabbed Rukawa's hair and made him look at him. "I DO LOVE HIM!" 

Both of them glared at each other and stayed silent for about twenty minutes, with Youhei still sitting on him.

Youhei then began again, this time softer. "It's been only three months. Quarrels are a must for couples. If there aren't fights that means they don't' even love each other! Besides, it's wrong to invade people's privacy. No matter who he or she is to you. That person still has his secrets. And, since you started it, why don't you finish it?" 

"I just couldn't." 

"You should had have more trust in him. And don't give me that monosyllabic tone again." Youhei get off Rukawa and helped him to the bed. He sat beside the bed, still glaring at Rukawa. "Begin what you have to say." 

Long silence began again as Rukawa opened and shut his mouth several times, not knowing where to start.

--Outside the room at the same time--

"I think both of them fought."

"Yeah me too."

"me too…"

"Wonder if they're alright…"

"I hope Hanamichi is alright." 

"Yeah." The three of them reply in unison.

--Inside the room--

Rukawa began. "I… I… when I finished my cooking, I went to our room to look for him. He… he's bathing and I saw his diary on the table… so I read it since he's not out yet." 

"You know he doesn't like people touching his diary."

"I know… but the fact is that he cheated me and I'm not going to give in."

"But…"

"No buts. Look…"

"Shut up and listen to me Rukawa Kaede. That plan of his, well, yes he had it. But that was before he fell in love with you. After living with you for two weeks, he rang me up and told me he's in love with you. He in my house now and he's confirmed by a doctor that he's almost gone mad. He's so depressed that he…"

Rukawa flared up.

"Look Mito Youhei, I should be the one in a super depress mood and not him. I should be the one going crazy not him. We've been in love for only three months. And since we don't know each other so well why not break up? The two of us didn't click in the first place. I don't even understand why I got him to live with me. I… He cheated me. He has broken my heart now…" 

Rukawa got up from his bed and gave Youhei a flying kick that he learnt from Hanamichi and sends him flying out of his room. "Wherever he is, I want you to tell him to get out of my life and never step in again." With that, he slammed the door shut. 

"DAMN YOU RUKAWA KAEDE. He loves you! He even sees me as you sometimes! Why can't you just give in to his pathetic state and cure him?" Youhei jumped forward but he was caught by the guards who were called by the nurses earlier due to the noisiness inside. 

The Sakuragi Gundam helped pull Youhei out of the hospital. "Youhei! Don't kick a fuss here." 

"Yeah! It's the hospital you know!"

--After Youhei been thrown out of the hospital--

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS. HE SHOULD NOT BE THE ONE HOSPITALISED. FUCKING RUKAWA KAEDE FUCK YOU!" The Gundam splashed bottles of mineral water onto him and pinned him down on the floor with people staring at him. 

"Cool it Youhei! Shouting at him wouldn't help! Hanamichi is our friend and we are going to help him. We are not letting him or you down. We swear we will. Right guys?" 

"Right." The three of them replied in unison.

Youhei struggled. "Get off me you fatty bom bom." 

"No. You're gonna end up killing that bastard again." 

"I need to go to the toilet." Everyone sweatdropped. 

Far away at the bus stop near the hospital. A bunch ranging from tall to short and gorilla to witch make their way to the hospital. "Oni-chan, isn't that Youhei?" Akagi looked over to the bunch of weirdoes at the entrance of the hospital. 

The team walked over to them. Kogure was the first to speak. "Are you here to see Rukawa? \smiles/" And behind is a jealous Mitsui glaring at Youhei and Kogure with such a friendly smile. [that smile belongs to me you idiot. Go punch Rukawa instead of flirting with my Min-kun here you %##^&*^&*(^%$@#$] "Grrr…" 

Youhei walked past them and stopped in his tracks. He turned around expressionless. "I ended my talk with him. I have to go now. Or I don't know what will happen to Hanamichi." He looked at Mitsui and said. "And I wasn't flirting with your boyfriend. I already have one." 

Everyone's eyes went wide as they stared at the gundam's retreating back. What went through Akagi's mind was : [was everyone here gay? Gosh… I think I'm in the wrong team…] The team went on with their visiting and Youhei went home to look after Hanamichi. The gundam… well… went to play pachinko…

TBC


	11. The Amnesia

Chapter 10

Sendoh paced up and down worried about Youhei. [It's so late already and he's still not home. Judging by his temper, he could have turned the hospital upside down!] 

The door clicked open and slammed shut. The whole house quaked at the huge strength of Mito Youhei slamming the door. Sendoh ran over to hug him. 

"You-kun! Did you went to the hospital to look for Rukawa?" 

Youhei looked up at him and glared. 

"PI?" 

"Sort of…" Youhei pinched him in the stomach and leaned into his arms. 

"OW! Hey! It's Hikoichi. I got worried about Hanamichi and decided to check on Rukawa, well… to see if he's in the same state as Hanamichi. And he got me an extra info that you got kicked out of the hospital by the guards." 

Sendoh lifted and carried him to his room as usual. Youhei snuggled into him warm chest looped his arms around his neck. "I don't want to talk about it. I just wished that Hanamichi would be fine. Where's Hanamichi?" 

"He's in bed. Still thinking about him. He doesn't even recognize me… again." 

"…"

As Sendoh reached the door, Youhei opened the door as both of Sendoh's hand is supporting him. He lowered him on the bed placing him beside Hanamichi. The three of them have been sleeping on the extra large size of the waterbed that was enough to fit five Youhei. 

"Youhei…" 

Youhei hugged Hanamichi. 

"Yes it's me. Have you eaten?" 

Hanamichi buried his face on the shoulder while Sendoh changed into his pajamas. "Where's Kaede? Have you found him? No…? Why…? He should be at home or in school. Haven't you met him in school?" 

"Nah… I'm too busy fighting off people, you know, the usual. I missed him I guess. I'm kinda busy these days." 

Youhei took off his shirt and pants, leaving the boxers on as usual. "Come on lets sleep." 

Sendoh came from behind Hanamichi and kissed his neck. "Don't worry. Let us do the work. Now let's sleep."

--

For days, Hanamichi is still the usual every night. Walking around the house looking for Rukawa, holding onto the diary… telling him to finish reading it, but of course, to no avail as there is no Rukawa. Every night, Sendoh and Youhei would worry for Hanamichi and fell asleep holding, hugging and cuddling, giving Hanamichi their best.

As usual this night, Hanamichi got up and walked towards the door. And after a long search in the maze of the house, he finally reached the front door.

--

Rukawa was as usual, having a sleepless night. 

The doorbell rang.

[…] Rukawa hesitated for awhile and walked towards the left window to peep. [No one?] He opened the door and looked to the left. […] 

"Kaede…" 

Rukawa turned around. [Hana…michi…?] 

"What are you doing here?" Hanamichi moved a step in and hugged Rukawa but the latter does not respond. 

"I finally found you. Where were you? I searched for you in the whole house but there were only Sendoh and Youhei. Where have you gone?" 

Rukawa pulled away and walked into his room, forgetting that the door was still wide opened. 

"Get out. [Why is he in such a pathetic state? Is he pretending?]" Hanamichi followed him. 

Rukawa had closed the door of his room without even realizing that Hanamichi had followed him as well.

"Kaede… I was so scared when I could not find you at home. I do not understand why Sendoh and Youhei were here too." 

"…"

After a long silence, the phone rang. Rukawa was about to pick up the phone when Hanamichi's hand touched his. "I'll help you. You look tremendously tired. Must be from the vigorous bb practice. You rest. Moshi moshi. Ah! Youhei!" 

At the other end of the line Youhei was panicking and Sendoh was helping him dress. 

"Hanamichi what are you doing in that bastard's house? You should be sleeping with Sendoh and me!" 

"Don't call Rukawa that! He's very good to me. He's very loving!" 

While Hanamichi was arguing on the phone, Rukawa was looking at Hanamichi from head to toe. [Messy hair… why is he still in pajamas? And he doesn't even have shoes on… and he eyes, it's dull…]

"I'll go there immediately. Wait for me! And don't even go near that Rukawa." 

"No! But…" 

The line went dead. Rukawa snatched the phone and slammed it down. "Don't ever touch my things without my permission." 

"But…" 

"This is not your home." Rukawa turned around, hiding his emotions. "Get out of here before I break lose." Hanamichi took his hands and placed them on his chest, symbolizing the love he had for Rukawa. 

"Do you feel it? Why did you ignore me? I don't understand. Why did you disappear for no reason? I have been finding you for ages. Where were you?" 

Rukawa looked stared at Hanamichi. [Is he really that… as Youhei had said?] 

"Come on Kaede, you take a rest on the bed while I cook you something to eat." 

Having that said, he pushed Rukawa onto the bed and tucked him under the blankets and closed the door behind him. 

Rukawa got up from his bed and stared at the door. [Has he really gone mad? Why does he act as if nothing has happened before?] 

He went downstairs to check on Hanamichi. [He really is cooking for me.] 

"Don't pretend that nothing has happened."

Hanamichi turned and smiled at him. "Pretend? I'm not pretending. I am cooking. For you! Don't you always like my cooking?" 

Rukawa exploded like a volcano. "SAKURAGI HANAMICHI STOP PRETENDING AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE AND STOP LOVING ME!" 

Hanamichi stared at him in shock. "Why? Why don't you love me anymore? Have I done anything wrong? What have I done to make you so angry? I've never seen you so angry before!" Tears filled his big beautiful eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I'll … I'll cook again. Just… don't be angry at me please."

Suddenly a pain shot up his head. He winced at the pain that reached his head so suddenly and collapsed onto Hanamichi's feet. 

"Kaede! Oh my god! Kaede are you all right?" He looked up at Youhei. "Youhei why did you do that to MY Kaede? He did not do anything to harm you! Do this again and you are not my friend!" 

Sendoh moved and whispered into Youhei's ear. "Isn't he a little bit childish…cute?" Youhei glared at him. 

"Hanamichi listen to me. This Rukawa over here hurt you, deeply. Come home with me." 

"But this is my home and…" Rukawa got up and pushed Hanamichi towards Sendoh and Youhei. 

"I repeat: Sakuragi Hanamichi, get your ass out of here and I never want to see you again whenever or wherever." 

Hanamichi, shocked, walked towards Rukawa despite the resistance from the couple behind him. When he's close to Rukawa, he gave him a kiss. "Kaede… why?" and he fainted. Sendoh rushed to catch Hanamichi in time before his head hits the corner of the stove. 

Rukawa cleaned up the stove area quickly and walked towards the already opened door and held it even wider. "Out." 

"Akira, get Hanamichi into the car first." Sendoh obeyed. 

Youhei walked towards Rukawa and pressed his lips to his. "That kiss wasn't good enough for you. I'm taking it back." He walked out and the car sped off.

Rukawa stayed frozen. Youhei's words echoed through his mind. ' That kiss wasn't good enough for you. I'm taking it back' ' That kiss wasn't good enough for you.' And soon, it became 'You are not good enough for him.' 'You are not good enough.' 

He closed the door softly and went back to him room. He lied down and pulled the blanket up till his chest and turned to the left side. 

[Am I not good enough for him? It was him who cheated me in the first place isn't it? Then why am I feeling guilty? Maybe I should go for a holiday and forget him.]

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for all the people who review my fic. I hope all of you will keep on tracking and reading my fic and of course, reviews! ^^ 


	12. The Holiday

Diary Burnt 

Title: Diary Burnt

Author: Foxhana

Genre: Yaoi. Hana OOC. + RuHaru [Kill me!! Kill me!!]

Pairing: RuHana, Mitko, SenYou and might turn to SenHanaYou

Disclaimer: what every other authors would say

Comments: HAPPY RUHANA DAY!!! And to think I would post this up on RuHana day…[bash me! bash me! kill me! kill me!]

Chapter 11

"Do you really want to go? I mean you can stay and help us." Akagi gave her a hug. "Are you sure? I mean it's not that small you know. You might get lost there." 

Haruko gave her brother bracelet and assured him. "I will come back. After I've found him." 

"But…" 

"It's ok." 

Ayako went over and gave her a hug. "Be careful ok?" 

Haruko smiled and left for the next plane to Singapore.

Kogure, still holding Mitsui's hand, pulled him over and gave him a quick peck that is too quick for anyone to notice. "We're not going to end up like them right?" Mitsui looked down in surprise. 

"Why do you ask? Am I not loving enough?" 

Kogure let go of his hand and walk aside. "No… it's not that… I mean we're together only for not more than a week and look at them… I mean we might…" 

Mitsui hugged him, looking at the entrance where Haruko has gone. "Yes I know what you mean. And we won't.

Ryota stood in one corner blushing. [Maybe I should confess to her now, in front of all the people.] He stood there imagining Ayako went beet red and giving him a shy kiss.

Ryota broke off from his thought and decided to take action. He ran towards Ayako and try to hug her from behind. As usual, a large paper fan flattened his cupcake hair. 

"WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RYOTA MIYAGI?" 

"Ow… Aya-chan I'm just going to…" 

"Yes I know. You are going to suffer the rest of your bb practice from now on!" Ayako turned to Akagi and chatted. Ryota pouted and glared at Akagi's back.

"That Rukawa… is he going to stay away from Hanamichi forever?" Ayako hailed a cab. 

"Let's go. Mitsui! Kogure! Bye!" Far away Mitsui is seen with a very red Kogure waving. \Sweatdrop/ 

Ryota ran after her but the cab was already gone. [Sakuragi is right. Akagi IS a gorilla. Hn. A gorilla and a witch, so not fitting.] He ran back home, crying.

--In the cab--

Akagi hunched his back in order not to hit his head and answered the question before. "I don't know. I hope not."

"Do you think it's Hanamichi's fault? I mean to cheat him and all that… he's not that kind of person, he's too innocent to be one."

"Yeah… but love cannot be ordered. He did wrong to cheat him in the first place. They are only together for three months. Fights can't be avoided."

"But… in the end he did fall in love with Rukawa. That's good enough. He had his plan planned, and then ruined. Sometimes, plans that are ruined may be of some help… but Rukawa…"

"Maybe… You've reached your house."

"Thanks Akagi, I'll pay the next time. \Smiles/ Bye!"

"Bye!" \sigh/ [That idiot…]

--In Singapore after Haruko's plane landed--

"Where's he…? Brother might be right… I might not find him. He might have gone back even before I found him…" Haruko checked in and went to her room in the Pacific Hotel. As the door of the lift opened, she went in, not noticing that the person coming out of the lift next to her is the one she's looking for.

--

Rukawa went to Sentosa, Lau Pat Sa, Escape themepark, wander around and did everything to keep himself of thinking too much, especially Hanamichi. Well, everything he thought of is Hanamichi. [Wonder where else could I go…] Rukawa looked around and walked into the nearest restaurant. 

He sat down beside the glass window and called a waitress. The waitress drool at the sight of him obviously not hearing anything he had ordered. [Such rude people in Singapore…] He walked out.

--

Haruko, on the other side, checked every hotel near to her own so that she won't get lost that easily. [Why can't I find him? Singapore isn't that big, is it?] After a few more hotels, she sat down to rest in a restaurant. Still thinking of the hotels in Singapore, she overheard some of the waitress talking. 

"Oh my god! Didn't you see him? He was so gorgeous!" 

"Of course I saw him. Plus you almost fainted at the sight of him and even forgot to take his orders!"

"Hey! I mean who wouldn't? He's so fair… I mean how many guys out whose skin would be as fair as a baby? Gosh and look at his eye! It's full of unrevealed mysterious."

"Yes! Yes! And his hair! God! Not mush people could look so mature and handsome having raven hair!"

"Aw… it looks so silky, I wish I could touch it."

"Or even go near it!"

"Envy?"

"Of course!"

[Gorgeous? Fair? Mysterious eyes? Raven hair? Silky?] Haruko immediately went over to both of the waitress and showed them a photo of Rukawa. "Is he the one?"

"Yes! Yes! You know him?" 

"Er… yes. Could you show me the way he has gone?" 

"In exchange of the photo?" Haruko gripped the photo tightly. 

"Ok…" 

One of them pointed at the to the opposite road. "He went across that bridge and walked to Takashimaya! Now our photo!" She snatched the photo from Haruko's hand and went back to work. 

[Such rude people in Singapore…] She ran out across the bridge and went searching for him.

\Pant/ \pant/ [Where is he? I thought I saw him just now… guess I search again tomorrow!] Haruko went back to the hotel. 

While at the counter waiting for her keys, Rukawa walked behind her. She turned around. [Strange… I thought I felt him… AH! Could he be in this hotel too? Why didn't I think of that?] "Excuse me. Is Mr. Rukawa Kaede in this hotel? Could you check? Thanks. \Waits./ Really? He is? Thank you!" She reached over the counter and hugged the receptionist. The receptionist sweatdrop. "He's in Room 204. Here's your key. Have a nice stay. \Smiles and bowed/" Haruko snatched the key and rushed to Rukawa's room. [Singaporeans are nice…]

--

Rukawa in his room was lying on the bed and listening to his Discman. [What a nice bed… wish I could share it with Hanamichi…] He looked up. [Arh! Hanamichi Hanamichi why couldn't I get him out of my head? I wish I could just…] His thoughts were cut off by the loud and rapid knock on the door. [Who the hell… Haruko?] 

"Rukawa-kun! Finally you opened the door!" 

"…" 

"I'm Haruko! I've come to find you!" 

[What a rude girl…] He sat down on the bed. 

Haruko sat down beside him, close enough to be like a couple. 

"What do you want?" 

"I've come to find you! To ask I mean to take er…" 

Rukawa sweatdrop, almost drifting to lala land. 

"I mean … \takes a deep breathe/ to ask you to be my boyfriend." 

Rukawa's eyes shot opened. "What?"

"To forget Hanamichi and take me as your girlfriend. I mean the two of you have broken up right?" \silence/

Rukawa's tears fell on the flashback of his breakup with Hanamichi. He gripped the bedsheets tightly. He turned to Haruko and asked. "Can you help me?" Haruko's eyes shined brightly as Rukawa spoke to her for the first time. 

"Of course! Any kind of help is available." 

Rukawa hugged her."Hug me tight." Haruko obeyed and hugged back, as tight as she could. 

"Are… are you alright?" 

Rukawa cry harder and hugged her tighter. "Shh… don't say anything. Just hug me as tight as you can." 

TBC


	13. The Lost

Chapter 12

"I sense danger." Okuso teased Youhei, who just glared at him. 

On this particular day, the Sakuragi Gundam and Sendoh had gone to Danny's for a reunion. "Hanamichi, how have you been? I mean in Sendoh's house and living with the two of them. Must be a hell of fun ne?" Takamiya nudged Hanamichi, who just stared at him. 

"Sendoh? No. I'm living with Kaede… why do you say that I'm living with the two of them?" He held the hands of Sendoh tight. "Kaede?"

Everyone froze as shock entered their faces. 

Then Sendoh breaks the silence. "He DOES stay with me. And… he's very happy, right Hanamichi-kun?" Hanamichi smile and nodded. Everyone laughed and nodded but within their minds, each of them knows that Hanamichi's condition is getting worse. Sometimes, Sendoh became Rukawa, there was once where Hanamichi almost kissed the family doctor. 

Youhei, who is just staring out of the window, was thinking of strangling Rukawa for leaving Hanamichi, just to get some stress off while Hanamichi's condition was getting more and more unstable. Not able to recognize people around him, not being able to differentiate between Sendoh and Youhei (taking the two of them as Rukawas, meaning he sees two Rukawas at the same time). 

Youhei sigh and felt a sloppy kiss trail down his neck. He took the glass of peach tea and pours it on Sendoh's hair, which in turn, became flat out. "Aw… You-kun, why do you look so distracted? Thinking of me? \Whispers/ or izzit that bastard Rukawa?" 

Youhei sigh. "Nothing."

--After Danny's--

"Bye!" 

"Bye! Minna!" Hanamichi waved to the three members of Sakuragi Gundam. 

"Sendoh where are we going now?" Sendoh took his hands and sigh. [Now I've become myself again. Sometimes I don't even know whether I'm Rukawa or I'm my dad's son.] "Sendoh are you all right? You seemed a bit off." Sendoh smiled and patted his shoulders. 

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with my You-kun here ne, You-kun? \Grins/" 

"Shut up Akira! \Blush/" Hanamichi stared at Youhei and blurted out laughing. 

"Hahaha! Youhei it's so hard to see you blush! Ah hahaha it's a pity the others aren't here, they would have laughed their head off. Hahaha" 

"Hanamichi! \Blush/"

"All right, all right. Hm… Let's go to the theme park that had just opened shall we? I heard that it had moved from England and is staying for only a week. Let's not miss it." And with that, Sendoh pulled Hanamichi and Youhei along.

--

The night had fallen after the three of them ended their fun of the day. They sat down in a restaurant for dinner. Now they are having their dessert. Hanamichi spoke first. "Wow! That was fun! I love the indoor roller coaster!" Sendoh scooped Youhei's ice cream to eat. "Yeah! Pitch black, and we don't even know how high is the highest we've gone to! Gosh, I'm gonna come again tomorrow, ne You-kun?" 

Youhei, not paying attention, was playing with his ice cream, not knowing that it's melting and eaten by Sendoh and Hanamichi. Hanamichi looked at him, worried. "Youhei are you all right? You don't seemed to be paying attention." 

Youhei jerked his head. "Uh… yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking about my results. Come on it's late already. Let's go home." 

"Ok!" 

Three handsome guys walked out of the restaurant and towards the car park without noticing they were being followed. "Youhei, Hanamichi. You wait here while I drive my car out." Hanamichi nodded but Youhei just stared at the floor, still thinking of how to torture Rukawa when he comes back. 

Hanamichi stood there not wanting to disturb Youhei. Suddenly a hand went over his mouth and grabbed by a strong man, or men, deep into a dark alley behind him. Youhei, still deep in thoughts, did not notice that Hanamichi was gone.

--

"Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't even know you!" His strength was all gone for four men, kicked, punched and slapped him. Then, one on each arm and legs, they pinned him face down onto the floor. "I said let me go! Youhei! Sendoh! Takayami! Arh! Teme! What do you think you are doing pinning me down? Kaede!" 

"We've been eyeing on you for the pass three weeks and we think that you are very attractive boy…" Hanamichi was crying and struggling but his strength is gone in his state and the four men was just too strong for him. 

--

Meanwhile, Youhei was still thinking about how devilish he could be when it comes to torturing people. [&*^%$^&*(^&*%%$#&% Rukawa]

--

[Kaede! Where are you… \sniff/ I need you… help… why don't you come for me? Where are you? Help me…] 

Hanamichi was not struggling, consciousness started to fall out of him. 

[Kaede… help… it's painful… don't leave me… I love… you…] 

"Are you full?"

"With such a small amount of meal? Of course not!"

"Hahahahaha! We shall then go for a second round!"

"Yeah! I'm so hungry…"

"Let's go for a second round, maybe a third." He smirked evilly.

--

"I'm here! Youhei! Where's Hanamichi?" 

Youhei looked to the left. "Oh he's just beside…" His eyes widen and flustered. "HE'S GONE!" Some of the passerby turn their head and looked at him. 

"WHAT? I thought you were keeping an eye on him? Youhei!" Youhei panicked and turn about not knowing where to start looking for Hanamichi. Sendoh pulled Youhei and ran. 

"He must be nearby. He couldn't have walked off on his own. Let's find him. We will find him." Seeing the determined and yet worried look on Sendoh's face, Youhei followed him.

--3 hours later--

Sendoh brushed away the tears on Youhei's cheeks and started to look for Hanamichi on the opposite road. "Come on, let's go there and have a look. We've not searched there yet." Youhei grabbed Sendoh's hand and pulled him close as they searched. 

"We…I didn't lose him did I? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Sendoh gave him a peck on his lips.

"It's ok. We will find him. Or he will be found."

Both of them searched restaurants, arcades, and even pleaded people in their home to look out for a redhead. Finally they reached a dark alley. "You don't think he's here do you Aki-kun?" Sendoh cautiously walked in. "Shall we look somewhere else? He can't come this far, especially in a dark alley. \Pause/ But then again, he might be kidnapped! Or even worse! Akira! It's all my fault." 

Sendoh panted as they walked in deeper. "He's going to be ok…" 

"ARH!" Both of them shouted in unison. 

"What the…?" 

"Why do I always tripped…? And what did I…?" 

"Hanamichi!" It came out more like a gasp than a yell. 

"Aki… wha…?" Youhei looked down and saw a naked, bruised body with blood on his butt and red hair lied facing down. "HANAMICHI! Gosh… Hanamichi…" 

Tears, which had just dried, have begun to form again. Youhei hugged Hanamichi's lifeless body. Sendoh took off his jacket while Youhei took off his shirt and covered Hanamichi. 

"I'll go get my car." 

" Please…go… quick..." 

Youhei pushed him out of the alley and carried Hanamichi out to the pavement to wait for Sendoh's car.

TBC

Please review ne? ^^ Thank you!


	14. A Frizzled Furry Ball

Chapter 13

"ARH!" Both of them shouted in unison. "What the…?" "Why do I always tripped…? And what did I…? Hanamichi!" It came out more like a gasp than a yell. 

"Aki… wha…?" Youhei looked down and saw a naked, bruised body with blood on his butt and red hair lied facing down. "HANAMICHI! Gosh… Hanamichi…" 

Tears, which had just dried, have begun to form again. Youhei hugged Hanamichi's lifeless body. Sendoh took off his jacket while Youhei took off his shirt and covered Hanamichi. 

"I'll go get my car." 

" Please…go… quick..."

Ten minutes later, Sendoh came. Youhei, who was crying hard, carried Hanamichi into the car. "Where do we go now? Home or hospital?" Sendoh made a swift right turn and reached the Accident and Emergency Department of the hospital without answering. "Ok… hospital." Sendoh got out of the car. 

"Wait here." He rushed into the hospital and told the doctors and nurses something and ran out with them and a bed. "Put him on the bed." The doctors and nurses help carry Hanamichi onto the bed and covered him. 

As they went in, everyone was staring at them. The bed continued to be pushed by the doctors with Youhei at the side of it. As the operation room's door opened for Hanamichi, Sendoh caught hold of the crying Youhei as he fainted in his arms. He lied him down on the row of chairs and went out to park his car.

Sendoh came back after a few minutes and sat down on the unoccupied chair beside Youhei. Youhei stirred. Sendoh stroked his hair.

Just then the doctor came out of the operation room with a few nurses pushing Hanamichi into the ward. 

"Doctor how is my friend? Is he going to be all right?"

"I have a good news and a bad news. And since it makes no difference in telling which one first because I have to tell you the both of them, I might as well tell you the good one first."

"Ok…"

"His bruises are not that bad. He does not have any broken bones and no stitches, which is lucky. However… the bad news would be shocking. Please be mentally prepared."

"Did someone did something to him?"

"Yes… He was… raped. It was done by more than three people. Semen is found at the entrance of his anus. And signs of forceful pushing and pulling causing his flesh to tear and bleed have also been found. I'm sorry… You have to call the police immediately. If you don't call the police after 24 hours, the hospital will do it for you."

And with that the doctor patted on his shoulder and left. Sendoh slumped down on the floor and cried. [Oh god… what kind of friend am I? Leaving him there while Youhei is not in a good mood. I should have taken them with me… I shouldn't have made them wait… Damn it…] 

After a few doctors and nurses passing with Sendoh still on the floor, a nurse came and patted on his shoulder. "Are you Sakuragi Hanamichi's friend?" 

Sendoh stood up and nodded. "Yes."

"Please come with me to fill in the necessary application forms." 

"Ok…"

After he had finished the forms, he took up the public phone on the counter and dial to the police. "My… friend has been raped. No… he… he's male… Ok… Yes… the Kanagawa Hospital. Please… come quickly. Thank you…"

Over at the row of chairs, Youhei woke up. Sendoh sat down beside him and look at him with sad eyes. 

"Hey…"

"Hey… Where's Hanamichi? Has he come out yet?"

"Yes…"

"Has something happened to him? Tell me. What did the doctor say?"

"The… doctor said that he does not have any broken bones and that he was…" He felt as if he's out of breathe. "…Raped."

Youhei stared at him.

"Rape by… He was… It was a gang rape."

"What?" It came out as a whisper. [It was my fault. My entire fault. I shouldn't have daydream, I shouldn't have thought of that bastard. I should have looked after him I should have I should have…] His thoughts trailed off threw himself in Sendoh's arms and cry silently. "Akira…"

After about twenty minutes, the police came. They took down their statements and walked into the room. 

"He's still sleeping, officer."

"Ok then… we'll come back in a few days."

"Thanks"

Sendoh lead Youhei to the couch be the side of the window and lay him down. "Sleep Youhei, don't worry. He will be too shocked to remember a thing. He won't remember, he won't even notice that he was… he will live." He covered him with his jacket and Youhei closed his eyes.

Sendoh sighed and sat down on the chair beside Hanamichi. He rested his head on the bedside and fell asleep too. "Won't remember…"

--

Five hours later, Youhei woke up to see Hanamichi covering Sendoh with the hospital blanket. He heard some noise and turned around. He beamed when he saw Youhei. "Youhei, you're awake!" 

Youhei smiled at the innocent boy. "Shh… we don't want to wake him up. Come on sit beside me." Youhei pulled Hanamichi to the couch. 

"Youhei…" He looked at Youhei folding Sendoh's jacket.

"Mm?" 

"What am I doing in the hospital? The nurses wouldn't tell me."

Youhei looked up and gasp his hands. "You went out?"

"Um… yeah, I was bored with the two of you asleep so I went out to kill time. Why am I here? It's doesn't seem to hurt… except for 'there'…"

Youhei faked a smile and pulled him close. "You don't remember?"

"I… no… I can't remember… Did I got into an accident?"

Youhei brushed his hands against the gradient of the soft red locks, tidying them. "You really don't remember a thing? Not even a single detail?"

"I don't… I tried to, but my head hurts after that."

"I see. Well…While Sendoh was getting his car, you stepped out to the road to see if he was coming. A car almost went over you. Luckily, it wasn't speeding and stopped in time or you will not be here talking to me. It's didn't hit you."

"But where do I get these bruises from?"

[Arh… I forgot about his bruises…] Youhei touched Hanamichi's bruised right eye. "You fell on your bums at the shock and fainted. You had some bruises here and there because of the roughness of the contact with the floor when you fell." 

"Really? And I was wondering why my bums hurt so much… I must have been careless…"

"Come on, let's go to your bed." [It's the best that you don't remember… Akira and I will do our best.]

Youhei thought of something to distract himself and whispered something in Hanamichi's ears. The latter went over to Sendoh and pulled his hair. "Hee hee."

A strand of his hair went down, then the second, then the whole mop of hair went down. Sendoh groan as he opened his eyes. "Uh…Hanamichi! You're awake! Man I was worried." He sat up straight and stretch, still not taking notice of what had happened to his hair. As he moved his eyes to Hanamichi injected with laughing gas, and then to Youhei, whom he caught the _act-along-look_ hint in his eyes. He realized what had happened to his hair. 

"Ok. Now which one of you gave a tug at my hair? You know it falls with a pull of a strand."

"Ah hahaha! Now I know why you gel up your hair like you've just touched an electric eel! It looks like a… ah hahaha!"

Sendoh turned to the corner where Youhei have been laughing non-stop and gave the _why-do-we-have-to-do-this-don't-tell-me-he-doesn't-remember? _Look. Youhei turned serious and shook his head a little, hinting him just to go along. Sendoh caught the hint and did a cute pout.

"Youhei! Did you do it? You… Hanamichi! You did it! Youhei! Why did you let him to that? It was my masterpiece of 30 minutes every morning 10 centimeters in front of the mirror. Now how am I going to face the world…" He bent over to Hanamichi and tickled him.

"Ah hahahaha!"

"What did you say I look like Hanamichi?"

"A… a… a frizzled furry ball! Ah hahaha!"

"Hmpf. Youheei! Say something. Make him stop laughing! Hospital's don't allow loud laughter!" 

Finally calming down, Youhei sucked in a deep breath and said, "He's right, you do look like a frizzle furry toy ball. But, I think you look more like the cookie monster!" 

"Youhei!"

A nurse came in and put her forefinger to her lips. "Please be quiet. Although the patient is in a single patient room, there will still be patients walking around and in other room. Please try to keep your noise level down."

"Sorry…" The three of them replied in unison.

As the door closes, the three of them burst into laughter. 

After a while the laughter subsides, Sendoh returned the blanket to Hanamichi and cover him till his waist. "So Hanamichi, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know… it feels kinda weird. I can't fill in the blank in my head…"

"Blank?"

Youhei immediately speak up. "He doesn't remember a thing about the car accident that he got into. You know, the _car accident_."

"I see… the _car accident_."

Then the Sendoh and Youhei kept quiet. 

"Youhei? Sendoh? Are you all right? Why are your faces so dull all of a sudden?"

Sendoh stood up. "It's nothing Hanamichi, we were just thinking about you accident… you know, if I hadn't left the two of you alone."

Youhei stood up and held Sendoh's hands. "No, it was my fault… if I were not thinking about…"

Hanamichi just laughed. "Guys, I fine, just a little bruises, besides I'm not hit and there's no wires around me."

"Yeah… we know that. It's late now, school's still on tomorrow. We have to go home now. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" 

Hanamichi lie down on the bed trying to think about the _accident_ while the couple walked out of the room, expressionless.

TBC


	15. The Confrontation

Chapter 14

"He doesn't remember?"

Two grown up boys, walking hand in hand, along the path of a park where lots of couples frequent. Youhei, who was blushing hard, was trying all ways to wrench his hand away from his lover's tight grip. 

"Akira can we go home? People are looking at us! We might just get beaten up 'cause we're…" He trailed off at the word that he does not want to hear. 

Sendoh stopped walking and sat down in a bench of a more remote part of the park. 

"Here, not much people and it's dark, one can even mistook you as my girl." He smirked and planted a kiss on Youhei's cheek. Youhei who in turn blush so hard that as if someone had just gave two punches on his face.

"Aki… should we tell him? We couldn't let him go on like that… if the police ask him about what happen what will he tell them? That he's in a accident while the hospital says he's raped…?"

"You-kun… you were the one who doesn't want to tell him in the first place." 

He continued. "Why doesn't he remember?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the shock that they…"

"Maybe… You-kun, should we tell the bb team? Or Rukawa?"

"I'm not sure… Rukawa… God my head hurts…"

Youhei leaned into the open arms and closed his eyes, snuggling into the crook of Sendoh's neck.

"Akira, maybe… maybe we should tell the police the truth and that Hanamichi can't remember and we don't want him to suffer in this horrendous memory. Nobody wants to… and Hanamichi will remained as he is, the after accident boy…"

"Right… maybe we'll do that… But right now, let's just relax."

He brushed away the locks that fell without the gel he is normally using and kiss his forehead.

--

Two days later early in the morning in school, a raven-haired guy is seen holding the waist of a brown-haired girl. Rukawa took out a pen from Haruko's bag. He crossed out the picture he and Hanamichi had posed for and wrote something: 'Haruko and Rukawa.' The whole day people including the teachers are talking. 

The day at practice, Youhei showed up again. He stood by the door and watch Haruko watch Rukawa play, saw Rukawa smiled when Haruko wiped his sweat with a towel that she gave to him and opening the bottle and holds it for him while he sucked on the straw. 

Youhei snorted. [Since when did he used straws anyway.]

The team had noticed that Youhei and the rest of the Sakuragi Gundam was also there. 

After practice, the Sakuragi Gundam was standing by the side of the door at the locker room. 

Youhei walked towards Rukawa and pulled him out to the corridor. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly.

"I don't suppose you know what had happen to Hanamichi had you?"

Rukawa lowered his head, hiding his emotions. "No." 

Youhei heard a tint of worry and he began. "He's in the hospital."

Rukawa fidgeted and looked at him boringly. "And what has it got to do with me? People getting into a hospital is not a big deal."

"Rukawa, you act like you don't care but I know you do."

--

Haruko hid behind a wall to listen. She peeped and saw Youhei holding back tears in his eyes while he went on.

--

"Everyone cares about Hanamichi. Although they don't know what happened to him, they had been asking me where he is and how he is for the past two days. I don't even know how to answer them. I'm only opening this privilege to you and not anyone else. I don't want to ruin his future…" He ends the sentence in a sad tone. "Though part of it had already been…"

"What happen to Hana is none of my business." 

He started to walk away but Youhei held on to his arms and turned around. He pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Rukawa's eyes widen at the touch of it. [What the…?] After both of them separated, Rukawa was pulled into a classroom nearby.

--

Haruko cried and both of them was shocked this side of Youhei, they proceed to peep into the classroom.

--

Rukawa sat down on the teacher's table while waiting for Youhei to open his mouth. "What do you want?"  


"Why Rukawa? You don't want Haruko to see you kissing another guy?

Rukawa was getting impatient. "Just what do you want with me Mito Youhei?"

"Don't be misunderstood, I'm… just returning the kiss back to you."

Rukawa gave him an unusual glare. It was the glare that he usually gave people yet it seemed different somehow. It was like an I-am-not-interested-in-you glare.

"Don't look at me like that. I already have my own. I shall ask you again. Think Rukawa think. You said Hana and not Hanamichi, or Sakuragi or do'ahou. You still care for him don't you? If you care and still love him, I will tell you what happen to him. Do you care for Hanamichi?"

"…"

"Do you?"

"…"

"Do you still love him? Do you want him to come back to you? Or rather, you go back to him?"

There was a long pause in between while Rukawa clenched his fist as he tried to control his tears. Finally he said, releasing all the pain that had been hiding within him. "Yes I still love him."

--

"Oh god… I knew it. He couldn't have loved me. If he can fall in love he couldn't have gotten over the breakup so soon."

"It's ok Haruko, you always have your friends and your family. Look at Hanamichi, he doesn't have a family, his mother and father isn't with him anymore…"

"They weren't? But I thought… he always seemed so happy… But Rukawa he…"

"Let's go. He wouldn't be happy to find us here eavesdropping would he?"

Ayako put her hands on Haruko's shoulder for comfort and walked off.

--

"But what about Haruko?"

"Surprising for you to care for her… Well, I guess that's it then, I'll not be disturbing you again. Goodbye Rukawa."

Youhei patted on his shoulders and walked off, leaving Rukawa frowning and dropping a tear at the same time. 

--

By the time a sobbing Haruko returned to the locker room, most of them had already gotten ready to go. Akagi was shocked to see Haruko.

"Haruko?"

She fell into his older brother's arms. "Rukawa he… he still love him… he has not…"

"Gotten over Sakuragi." Ayako continued.

Ryota handed Ayako the towel. "But I thought they had broken up?"

Ayako answered as she handed Haruko the towel. "Yes they had. But he still loves Hanamichi. And… something had happened to him. I supposed it's serious."

Kogure held Mitsui's hand in his own and lean into him for comfort. "Where is Rukawa then?"

"He's in the classroom. 1-9."

"I'll go find him."

Mitsui held him back. "But what if you got beaten up? I don't want you to be bruised. Just let him be. Maybe he still has some sense in him. Even if he doesn't, then let him be."

"Well then I'll go say something to put more into his brain. He-they can't go on like this."

And with that he pulled away from Mitsui who followed, and went to find Rukawa. When he was about to opened the door of the classroom, it opened and Rukawa ran out to find Youhei. Mitsui pulled him back before he could went after Youhei.

"Hey! Rukawa, I don't know what's the problem between you and Hanamichi but aren't you 'a little' irresponsible? By dumping him and getting a girlfriend whom you obviously does not love?"

Rukawa stared at him and tried to shake his hands off but they remain intact.

"You are not going anywhere Rukawa until you've explain all of the things to us." Mitsui nodded his head to the back where the team is waiting.

--

Youhei walked alone in the coldest winter he'd ever been through thinking about Hanamichi. Before he knew it a speeding car passed by and snow covered them from head to toe yet again. The car skidded to a halt and reverses back to stop beside him.

Youhei who was pulled into the car stopped Sendoh from driving away. "Akira! What are you doing? Can't you just stop splashing snow on me?"

Sendoh's eyes travelled from head to toe on Youhei who had just became a snowman shivering on the path. He pulled out a coat from the back seat and put it gently on Youhei.

Sendoh chuckled and hugged him. 

"Sorry… um… Hanamichi is missing again."

"Oh dear…"

The car sped away in the night to go on a search of their beloved.

--

In the locker room, the team stood there waiting for a impatient-to-go-yet-not-willing-to-explain Rukawa. Finally, Akagi who can't stand the silence spoke up.

"What about Haruko?"

"What?"

Ryota was next. 

"Are you just going leave her like that? After she had put in for you? Even knowing that you don't love her? Everyone sees that you don't love her. What are you going to do about it?"

"I…"

"It's ok Kaede… uh… Rukawa. C-can I still call you that? Can I?" 

"But… I… you don't blame me?"

"Of course not!" She gave a cheerful smile despite the obvious redness of her eyes. She handed him his coat and help him wore it. "You love Hanamichi and he loves you. Both of you should be happy together."

"I'm sorry… yes."

"Yes what?"

"You can still call me Kaede." He gave her a hug and smiled. He then turned to the team. "I…"

Kogure hugged him and whispered into his ears. "Go and find him. Don't come back to us if you can't find him all right?"

"But…"

"No buts, all of us had a talk when you were gone negotiating with Youhei. You have to find you loved one back. Get him back in school and back in the team. Let him be happy again. And… don't let us down."

He whispered back. "Yes I will. But you'll have to let me go now or Mitsui-sempai is near enough to kill me with his breath."

Kogure peer to his left and true enough, he saw Mitsui right beside him. Mitsui quickly turned away, blushing at the distance he was with his lover.

Kogure replied. "Being tall, well-built and having better basketball skills does not necessary mean that he would be the naughty one. Well, most of the times he is."

Finally, both of them let go of each other. Mitsui pulled Kogure close to him and wrapped his arm around his waist and the other pulling his shoulder to his chest. 

"Hisashi… can't you stop worrying for once?"  


"No."

"Sigh…"

After Rukawa had finished packing in just a few seconds, he bowed to the team and went off to find Youhei.

TBC

Minna-san!!! Do you want the ending to be a Ruhana or SenHanaYou? I'm counting on you guys on the inspiration of the ending. Please tell me! Thank you! 


	16. Hanamichi

Chapter 15

Sendoh had drove to Rukawa's house on the suggestion of Youhei. Both of the climbed inside. Both of them scanned for Hanamichi from the outside of his house. Indeed, they did find him there.

"Akira! Beside the roses!"

Both of them rushed to his side and found him unconscious beside the bush of white roses with faint spots of red on it, which was of contrast to his hair. He had nothing on except for the light blue clothes of the hospital. 

Youhei took off his extra jacket spread it onto Hanamichi. Sendoh picked him up and both of them hurriedly ran to the front gate absentmindedly only to find that he does not have the key to it and it was difficult for Hanamichi to go over. 

Both of them ran back to the house again and tried opening the front door. Sendoh left Hanamichi in Youhei's arms while he tried to force open it. He gave a few kicks but to no avail. He turned to Youhei who was still holding onto Hanamichi.

"The door is too thick. It's not working. Shall we break the window?"

Youhei handed Hanamichi carefully to him and took his turn.

"Let's hope that he won't charge us."

--

Rukawa, cycling towards his home, thought of where he went just now; Hanamichi's house, Sendoh's and even Danny's the place where they would usually hang out, but he just could not find them. Giving up, he went home.

*Let him be happy again* 

[He will be. I'll protect him from everyone, including me. That is if necessary…]

Just before his house was visible to him, he changed his mind and took a U-turn to the 'Flush and Bathe Pte. Ltd.' shop.

[I'm sorry Hana… I'll fulfil your wish. I'll be searching and waiting for you. Please come back to me… please… I love you… Where are you…?]

All of a sudden, a fox-eyed boy sped up on his wheels down the road leaving a trail of smoke behind.

--

Upstairs at the corridor, three with one unconscious boy were frantically searching for a certain room.

"Quick! Quick! The bedroom!"

"You-kun slow down. How do we know where's his bedroom?"

"I'm sure we can find it. It almost the same as your house. Any room with a bed will do."

Sendoh followed him around with Hanamichi still in his arms. [Man, he IS in love with Hanamichi. What about me then? Am I even a boyfriend to him? Why am I following him around like a little doggie? \Sigh/ My fault that I love him so much… much more than… I better not think of him.]

Finally, Youhei turned the knob to a large room with a bed. Sendoh laid the unconscious boy down the bed and hurried to close the door while Youhei rushed to the toilet to prepare a hot bathe.

Sendoh carried Hanamichi to the bathroom after he had took his wet clothes off and lowered him slowly into the hot water in the tub. 

Youhei began to pat the water onto Hanamichi forehead and face, hoping that he could wake up. Sendoh sighed at the action of care that Youhei did for Hanamichi but never for him.

"You-kun I think we should let the water warm him while we make ourselves comfortable outside."

"But…"

Pulling Youhei by the wrist, they went out and changed into the clothes taken from the closet.

Before Youhei could go and check on Hanamichi again, Sendoh pulled him into his arms. 

"You-kun…"

"Akira, what if Rukawa comes back and he finds out?"

"This might not necessary be his room, and we certainly can make use of it fully while Hanamichi is warming up!"

Sendoh pulled him and sat on top of him on the bed.

"Akira!"

"Shh…"

Sendoh began to suck on his neck.

"Wait! But your car is just outside his house."

He paused for a while and returned to his sucking. Youhei flustered and tried to resist.

"I have to go check on Hanamichi."

"Wait, why do you always Hanamichi here and Hanamichi there? It has never been like this in the past. We could have brought him to the hospital… and you never give me a kiss after Hanamichi is in hospital… and-"

"My… my… spiky hentai here is getting jealous, ne? Thought you said you loved him too?"

"A little…" He muttered.

"I heard what you said."

"Said what? I didn't say anything. Oh no you didn't… You eavesdropped on me that night!"

"Yup! Hehehe… and don't think that I don't know what you're thinking when you carry Hanamichi. The way you look at his incredible long legs and beautifully tanned chest…"

"I-I couldn't resist. You couldn't too! I'm sure you'll have a nosebleed when you see him naked later. And you-" Sendoh pouted as shut up at the accusing smirk of Youhei's.

Youhei placed his hands on Sendoh's pouting lips and hugged him tighter.

Youhei pulled Sendoh's chin down and nibbled on his upper lips. Soon, it turned into a ferocious fight between the best of tongue twister. Sendoh began to push him towards the bed which creek a little under the pressure of the two boys.

"Mmm…"

Sendoh's hand began to wander to the protruded part of his lover's body. 

"Aki-kun… what if Hanamichi wakes up… he'll-"

Sendoh placed his lips onto Youhei's to silence him. Soon, hands and lips wandered to all sorts of places of their bodies.

Suddenly gave Sendoh a deep kiss to stop him.

"I think we should stop and check on Hanamichi. What if-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the bathroom opened and there stood a gloriously naked Hanamichi.

Two blinks later, something trickled down Youhei's nose while he spoke.

"Ha-Hanamichi! What are you doing out here? Y-You should be in the tub to keep yourself warm!"

"Your nose is bleeding."

"Arh! I-I accidentally walked into the door and er… yah, hence nose bleed. Er-"

Youhei pulled the blanket under Sendoh and wrapped it on Hanamichi.

"Let's go in."

"But your nose is still bleeding, are you doing something to him again Sendoh?"

Before Sendoh could make a sound, Youhei had already took the toilet paper to clean off his mess.

"Hanamichi see! No more blood! I'm alright and Sendoh did not do anything, he did not and you did not…"

"Me?"

"Er! I mean you did not have any clothes on and so you should keep yourself warm by going into the tub of warm water that is prepared for you. Er, go now or you'll catch a cold!"

Finishing his sentence, he rushed out of the bathroom and lie on the bed, trying not to make himself sexually aroused.

After Hanamichi sat down into the tub of warm water, Sendoh started to help Hanamichi wash his back while Hanamichi leaned onto his shoulder. 

"Sendoh?"

"Mm?"

"Aren't I in the hospital?"

[Thank god he doesn't see me as Rukawa again.] "You ran out remember?"

"Oh… I went to look for Kaede; this is his house isn't it? It smells so nice…"

[He's conscious again, good.]"Yes… yes it does. Um… You were looking for him again? Maybe you should…"

His words trailed off as he gave another squeeze at the small towel used to bathe Hanamichi. Hanamichi, seeing that Sendoh had turned solemn, he splashed some water playfully at him.

"Hanamichi!"

"Hehehe, I should what?"

[How do I start this?] "Er… Do you know why you hadn't gone to school for weeks?"

Sendoh's question, surprisingly, was met with a nod. 

"I know… I've been a little insane after Kaede threw me out and, you've been taking care of me. I… can't control myself sometimes, I remember that there was once I saw Kaede hugging me and the next was you. Then…"

"There were a lot of times you saw me as him, and it's not only me, Youhei too. You even pulled my family doctor for a kiss. Gods knows how embarrassed he was. Luckily you fell asleep from the drugs."

"Really? God… I… that is the reason why I couldn't go to school?"

"Yeah… we were afraid that you might even mistake Akagi for Rukawa."

"Hahaha! mistake that gori for Kaede. No way! Is Rukawa at home? Where's Youhei?"

Sendoh helped Hanamichi up as he flushed away the water. Hanamichi had took the blanket that was thrown aside after Youhei had ran out and wrapped it around himself.

"Oh! You-kun. He almost fainted at the sight of your tremendously beautiful, tanned and sexy body."

Hanamichi blushed a little. "Sendoh!"

"It's true. Let's find some clothes for you and we can go. Now that you're conscious you can climb the gate."

"But… I want to stay. Where could I go?"

"But- I don't know. I don't think it's good for you to-."

"Why? I need to see him. I- I want to see if he still loves me! Maybe after this period of time that I'm away he would forgive me, wouldn't he? He might be an ice cream cake but it melts after some time!"

"We were planning to get you back to the hospital after you regain consciousness…"

"Hospital? I'm hospitalized?"

[Not again…] "Yes… But it's alright I'll try talking Youhei out of it or maybe stall for some time until Rukawa comes back."

"Thanks!"

Hanamichi gave him a sincere smile that made Sendoh blushed a little feeling jealous at the same time.

"I know! Give You-kun the smile you gave me just now and he'll fall for it. Guarantee!"

"Huh?"

TBC

Next Chapter Minna-san, Hanamichi will be… 


	17. The Meeting I : Let's Make Love

Chapter 16

Rukawa's cycling as fast as he could to reached his house. He stopped when he saw the car outside his house.

[Robbery? No maybe its … Sendoh… Hana…HANA!]

Didn't even bother to use his keys, he went under a shortcut in the rose bushes that he and Hanamichi knew so well and practically flew up to his room.

--

Youhei blushed at Hanamichi's sincere smile. "Youhei please…"

Youhei picked out some clothes from the closet and toss them to Hanamichi. "No. Wear this and we are getting out of here NOW. No Rukawa. No Meeting."

Hanamichi's face faulted and obeyed. Sendoh, who was standing by looking out the full-length window all the time, immediately pulled Youhei for a kiss on the bed.

"Meeppdhh!?!"

Sendoh, who was busy kissing his beloved, motion Hanamichi to leave the room. 

"Huh?"

"Mmmhh!"

"What are you trying to say Sendoh?"

Sendoh used his body weight to pin Youhei down and threw a pillow at the door, but missed and it hit the closet instead. Youhei who was tugging at Sendoh's now frizzled hair was trying to flip him over while grabbing Sendoh's hand.

Hanamichi who was confused went to the closet. "Are you trying to tell me that there's something in the closet? What's in the closet?" He opened the closet with a slight creak and began to toss the clothes out onto the floor. "Is there some treasure that Kaede doesn't want me to know?" 

"MMMPPPPPP!" Sendoh screamed into Youhei.

"MMHH! MMHH!" Youhei screamed into Sendoh.

Hanamichi turned around and looked weirdly at them. "I know! You want me to go out!"

Sendoh nodded furiously while Youhei did the opposite. 

"Huh? What are the two of you doing? What am I supposed to do?"

"MPPP!!!" Sendoh, who was sexually aroused under the furious movement of Youhei wriggling, slid his hands into Youhei's pants.

"Arh! I know it! I'll go out now! I'm sorry!"

Hanamichi immediately ran out of the room, slamming the door hard unintentionally. A few seconds later, he opened the door and said, "If only Youhei was a girl, then I would be the baby's godfather. Hehehe… Be good to Youhei ne Sendoh? Hehehe…"

After the door was closed, Youhei pushed Sendoh off him and stood up. "What the hell are you doing you baka?" Youhei, who was trying to bash the hell out of Sendoh in front of him, tripped at his own pants and fell into the arms of the smirking Sendoh. "My pants!"

"Hehehe… just as I thought. You did not wear underwear."

Youhei blushed at his exposed flesh and stepped out of his pants on the floor to continued trashing Sendoh. The attempt failed once again and was carried of the ground only to be pinned down in bed by a sex smiling Sendoh. "Let's make love."

--

Rukawa who was busy searching his Hana-kun in his mansion, was practically kicking every door open he could see. Hanamichi was busy thinking about when his lover would come back. 

--

"Uh… Akira…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yesss…"

"You're enjoying this right…?"

"Mm… Uh… Yesss…"

"Goooodd… do you want more…?"

"Yes… Please Akira…"

"They are lovers they should be together… shouldn't they…"

"Yesss…"

"Arh you said it!"

"No! You-"

"Nehehehe! Then let's make love the whole night! Wow! It's been such a long time since I'm so excited aren't you You-kun?" [As long as there is enough time until Rukawa comes back.]

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Good!" Sendoh swooped down to capture the birdy that was flying high.

"Akiraa!"

--

"Kaede when are you coming back…?"

"Hana are you here…?"

TBC

I'll post up the next chapter in a tomorrow or a few days' time. Be sure to catch up with it and reviews! ^^;;;


	18. The Meeting II : A New Beginning

Chapter 17

--

"Kaede when are you coming back…?"

"Hana are you here…?"

Hanamichi, as if he had heard something, look up from the floor. "Kaede?"

Rukawa, as if he never felt such cosiness before, stopped opening doors. "Hana?"

The two of them met as they started to walk faster towards each other.

"Kaede!"

"Hana!"

Then it broke into a run for the both of them and they begin hugging each other.

"Kaede! You're back!"

"Hana! You're back!"

As Rukawa began to tighten their hug, Hanamichi pulled away and turned around nervously. "I'm sorry…" Tears began to form in his eyes as he ran away from his handsome love.

"Wait!" Rukawa stretched out his hand and ran after him along the corridor. "Wait! Don't run away. Please stop!" 

Hanamichi ran as Rukawa chased behind him. "Stop!"

[I'm sorry Kaede… I know you hate me….] "I'm insane already so stop chasing a mad man like me!"

"Hana-baby wait!"

Hanamichi stopped in his tracks. [He called me…]

Rukawa stopped and gave him a fierce hug from behind. "I got you."

"Kaede…"

"I love you my Hana-baby. You still the love of my life. Please don't run."

Hanamichi, still in Rukawa's arms turned around and looked up at him. Suddenly, he started struggling. "Let me go! Stop hugging me! I'm an insane person now you won't like an insane person like me!"

"I. Love. You. Do you understand? I still love you."

"Then why are you chasing me?" 

"Because… you ran away from me. I made you ran. Of course I'll have to get you back." [Still silly as before. Loving a person makes a lover chase.]

That made Hanamichi calmed down. "But Kaede… you hate me…"

"No I don't."

"I really am I didn't mean to make you angry… so furious… I'm sorry… it's my fault I-"

"No… it's my fault, it's all my fault Hana-kun. If only I had listen to you and control my nerves to resist touching your diary."

"But-"

"I love you and I'm sorry for reading your diary. It wasn't supposed to happen. If only I didn't trust what you had written in the past…"

"It doesn't matter. As long as you trust in me... now"

"I do. I love you too much as if you're…" He looked down onto his pants. "Part of me. And I miss you SO much. I wish I hadn't said all those words… I love you. I love you. I love you-" Hanamichi shut Rukawa up with a peck on the lips.

"Really? You love me? REALLY? Oh god Kaede! Do you know how much I miss you? Do you know how jealous I am everytime Sendoh makes a move on Youhei? I wish I was Youhei and Sendoh was you. I wish we were back to where we were; the loving couple that we are. The hentai that you are…"

"Am I really that hentai?" Rukawa asked as he looked down on the redhead snuggling in his comforting arms.

"..."

"Why gone so quiet?"

"I'm sacred… that you get angry if I said it."

"Say it then… and see if I really get angry."

"I…"

"Yes? Hana-baby?"  


"Yes… you're a hentai sometimes…"

"Oh?" Rukawa raised an eyebrow.

Hanamichi looked up. "I mean um… no you're not. Yes you are. I mean being a hentai is not as bad as you think. There is always a hentai in a couple. Being hentai does has his own advantage."

Rukawa tightened his hug and continued to listen attentively. [Didn't know he was so into hentai research.] He put their foreheads together as Hanamichi goes on. [I'm sorry…]

"It could add more flavour into the relationship, you know to spice things up a little, and- and make each other happy doesn't he? If no hentai exist in a couple, then there would be no meaning in the relationship. If there were no meaning in the relationship, they could break up!"

Rukawa pulled away a little and kissed him on the lips. "That's why I followed your instructions. I bought a smaller bathtub."

"You did?"

"Yes I did. I thought that it'd make you happy, very happy. And that I wanted to show you that I would never fail you again as long as time goes on. And even if it does stop, my love for you would never."

Hanamichi blushed and pulled Rukawa into him. "Really? You love me? You won't get angry with me? You will not throw me out of the house again…? …Will you?" 

"I love you. I promise I will never ever throw you out of OUR house again. But I can't promise I won't get angry at you…"

"Uh… Kaede…" Tears formed inside Hanamichi's eye.

"I will only get angry when you…"

Tears fell onto Hanamichi's cheeks and onto the sweaty shirt. "No… please… no… don't do this to me… not again… it hurts… "

"Are the seme."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have written on my diary… I should have kept it… you should be angry. You have the right to be angry…"

"Hana? I said-"

"I'm so sorry…" Hanamichi's knees started to buckle and slid down against Rukawa.

"Hana-baby… you've mistaken me…"

"Please forgive me… please…"

[I really shouldn't have said that.] "Hana, it's not what you think I've said. I said that you-"

"I know…"

"No… listen to me… Look at me." Rukawa pulled Hanamichi's face up to look at him. "Don't- say a thing. Just listen ok?"

"But… ok…"

"I said I would only get angry if you-"

"…"

"Are the seme. Did you hear me well? Hana-baby?"

Hanamichi blinked. "Nani!?"

"Hehehe… the seme's position will always be mine. I am so happy that you you're back… and I promise that I will never make a promise again… because how can I make a promise when all the promises in the world will be kept by me? NYAhahahahaha! Ne? Hana-baby?"

Hanamichi pinched his stomach and hugged him tightly. "Baka Kaede… you got me so scared…"

"Ow… Hehehe… It's my duty to make you happy… and don't be scared. Why are you so scared? You need not be scared of anything, because I love you. I really really do."

Hanamichi raised his innocent big brown eyes at Rukawa and blushed a little. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow… sounds like just the beginning of our relationship six months ago…"

"Yeah… it's a beginning… a new beginning. Come on, let's go to our room."

"Ok."

And as the lovers walked in the spoiled dim light of the corridor, they begin their love bickering game.

"Kaede I love you."

"Hana I love you too."

"Kaede I love you so much."

"Hana I love you so so much."

"Stop mimicking me!"  


"Mmm… Hana-baby… I love you. Lalala I love you! lalala I love you…"

"Hn. Hentai. Baka."

And their voices fade away in the romantic spoiled dim light of… the corridor.


	19. Epilogue : Memories In Bed

Epilogue

"Mmm… Happy?"

"Yes…" Youhei yawned and lay his head on Sendoh's chest.

"You-chan… Wake up. Don't sleep yet, I have something to ask you." [Sleepy as ever… but cute!]

"Mm?" Youhei who is still half-asleep snuggled into the crook of the neck.

"Do you really still love Hanamichi…?"

Youhei jerked a little and sat up slowly. "Yeah… you know that don't you? … Why do you ask?"

"Are you willing to give him up?"  


"…"

"For me?"

"… Aki-kun I love you. But… after what had Rukawa done to Hana… he doesn't deserve him back. He ought to be hacked into pieces… And I want to take care of him. I-"

"That was six years ago honey…"

"But-"

"Remember six years ago when we found Hanamichi beside the bush of roses in Rukawa's house?"

"That bush of roses was their symbol of love. Rukawa's and Hanamichi's symbol of love. And ever wonder how he got into the house without the key?"

"Yeah… I thought about it but I just couldn't figure out. Base on his health at that time he couldn't have climb that high gate."

"That's because he went through the hole in the bush. I don't know why and how that hole got there but it's there. He also told me that no one else could find it except them. Well, so far till now nobody did."

"I'm sorry… I neglected you didn't I?" 

"It's just that I don't want you to separate them. They…"

"I'm not separating them, I'm just making sure that Rukawa doesn't just 'throw' Hanamichi away again."

"That's why you dragged me along here; America? To keep an eye on Hanamichi while he's here for treatment? Besides, the treatment for Hanamichi ended long ago."  


"Well… your father didn't mind… Besides… I don't want you to…"

"To what?"

"Nah! It's over. Come on let's sleep. I love you and don't ever doubt that ok?" Youhei pushed Sendoh down and rest his head on his pale muscular chest again.

[Hehehe] "Koshino?"

"…"

Sendoh smirked at his pouting koibito as he brushed his hands through the soft hair. "So… you're jealous, ne?"

"Zzzzzzz. I'm sleeping."

"… Hahaha! Nobody would talk when they're asleep and I don't remember you having sleep talk problems. You're jealous. Admit it and I'll spare you."

"… What?"

"Let's make love."

"Again? We've been making love non-stop for the last five hours for the last few days! NOT AGAIN! NO!"

"So you admit that you're jealous?"

"NO!"

"Ok so let's make love." Sendoh took Youhei's manhood, clasped it in both his hands and rubbed as if he was playing with dough.

"ARRRHH! STOP! NO! STOOOOPPPP!"

--

"Ne, Kaede did you hear some voices?"

Rukawa yawned sleepily and pulled the blanket to cover Hanamichi's shoulder. "I don't think so. And your shoulders are cold. I don't want you to catch a cold… Come on let's sleep."

"Ok." Hanamichi snuggled deeper into Rukawa's arms.

--

"NO!"

"Yes." Sendoh started nudging his hips against Youhei's.

"NO!"

"You're jealous." Sendoh teased. "Say it and I'll stop rubbing." 

"Uh… no…"

"No?" Sendoh rubbed even harder.

"Yes…"

"Hm… so you're jealous."

"Yes… that's why I…"

"I know… Koshino's history, I love you and we're going to get married. Come on let's make love again."

"NANI! YOU SAID YOU'RE GONNA-"

--

"Kaede…"

"Don't bother… sleep…"

"Ok…"

"Mm…"

After a long pause, Hanamichi began to caress Rukawa's nose.

"Hehehe…"

Rukawa's nose twitched. After two seconds, his nose twitched again. 

"HAAACHOOO!"

"AHAHAHA! Kaede you're so sensitive!"

"Come on, do you want to be like them? Sleepless almost every night." He yawned.

"Let's make love, like them."

"Hana-baby… we have to work tomorrow. You're a model and I'm your makeup artist. You're not going to fall off the walkway and I'm not going to paint your face white… The day after the four of us are going to get married… it's tiring to do so many things in so little time you know… Let's sleep shall we?" Rukawa yawned again.

"Kaede… That is why! We have to make love more as we will be sooo busy for the next few days."

"We can make love after we get married alright?"

"Kaede… ever since six years ago you brought me here; America, I knew I love the right man. You know that too don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"And… you pleaded your father for every best doctors you could find to treat me… In addition to a bonus, you even first send the bathtub you bought before bringing me here. I'm so touched… Five years ago I got better and you enrolled me in the same school as yours, though I have to continue school from where I ended; a year later than you… and four years ago…"

Rukawa sat up as he rocked Hanamichi like a baby in his arms under the thick blanket. "Yes…?"

"Four years ago, I was eighteen. My condition got better and we watched porn gay movies together almost every night. Hehehe." Until this point, Hanamichi couldn't stop giggling. 

Rukawa was also laughing softly. "And we made love like in the movie in a closet like mad."

"Hehehe. And so I was think maybe now we could make love like them too, in the bathtub perhaps."

"Ah… not now… I would like to listen to your stories."

"Our stories you mean. Hehehe…Three years ago I was completely normal again. No more hallucinations, no more seeing doctors and people as Kaede anymore."

As Hanamichi began to stroke his length, Rukawa began. "Two years ago, you became the spokesperson for Armani as I graduated from University."

"Last year I graduated and became a full time model on the walkway while you became my makeup artist cum assistant cum chauffeur cum boyfriend cum…" Hanamichi was thinking and counting with his fingers.

"Everything."

"Hehehe."

"I still can't believe you took advantage of me like that. I'm your boyfriend."

"Well, boyfriends are supposed to take care of each other right?" Hanamichi smirked as he kept on stroking, sometimes, giving it a hard squeeze that made Rukawa jumped.

"Yeah… And the time I took care of you was the best time I've ever had."

Hanamichi stopped his stroking and looked up, frowning. "You want me insane again?"

"Er… no. What I meant was that I love you so much that everything you did was so cute. Giving out all my strength was like giving my virginity to the person I love."

Hanamichi continued stroking as it started to stand. "Well, all that is history, and as you know, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift, that is why we call it the present. You know Kaede we should cherish this moment."

"This year…"

"We shall make love." Hanamichi blush a little at his own words as he licked the head of it.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"After all your stroking how can I resist? And isn't that what you want Hana-baby?"

"Yeah… I still blush…"

"That's why you're still so cute."

"I have a baby face. That's why. Um… I get to be on top pleeeasssee?"

"There's no relationship without a hentai." As Rukawa ended his words, he climbed on top of Hanamichi and started kissing him all over.

"How come I never get to be a seme…?"

--

"Akira stop!"

Sendoh kept on rocking and looked at his koi. "Uh… what?"

"The diary!" 

Sendoh stopped to the sudden reminder. "Oh the diary…" 

"What happened to the diary?"

"I got rid of it six years ago."

"Ah… that's good. But… how?"

"I burnt it."

Owari

That's it guys! The ending! Review and review! Lotsa review! (Hehehe, I'm kinda greedy aren't I?) Look out for my christmas ficcy too! ^.^


End file.
